Por que eu?
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Injustiçado? Amaldiçoado? Milo paga pelos pecados que cometeu, comete e ainda há de cometer nas mãos de ficwriters psicóticos... mas prometemos que ele sai vivo! Capítulo 5 ON, milagre! Uma pausa na narração para o porre de Shaka e Mu!
1. Por que eu?

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, que não sou eu. Logo, Saint Seiya não é meu (duh!). Isso é óbvio demais, porque se me pertencesse vocês nem conheceriam a existência dele – eu guardaria os dourados só pra mim! _ ¬

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Antes que eu me esqueça: essa fic terá uma dinâmica um pouco diferente das que já escrevi:_

_**Negrito itálico-**_ _Narração em primeiro plano (ahn... difícil explicar... você vai entender);_

**Negrito-** _Diálogos em primeiro plano;_

Normal- _Narrativa propriamente dita;_

_Itálico- E-mails, cartas, etc.._

_Claro, não poderia deixar de mandar um beijo à __**Cherry Miluxa**__, que está me apoiando nessa bagunça toda, e ao __**Felipe do Amaral Nani**__, que foi (acho que sem querer) o mentor desse tilt literário que se vos apresentará agora._

_AVISO: Esta fic possui palavras de baixo calão, barraco e muita baixaria. Se você não tem estômago pra isso, pare de ler agora e vá assistir seu Teletubbies (é assim que se escreve isso?!). Eu avisei..._

_Então vamos lá... para a fic mais zoada que já escrevi (até agora, né?)..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 1 – "POR QUE EU?!"**

_**Cenário: uma sala envolta em penumbra. Nela, um sofá confortável de frente para uma poltrona. Pela janela, percebem-se as luzes da cidade embaixo... sim, ao que parece é um apartamento. Uma elegante cobertura no centro de uma metrópole.**_

_**Uma garota está recostada "a la Cleópatra" no sofá, e sorri maleficamente para um rapaz de cabelos azuis amarrado à poltrona...**_

**MILO- Você, hein? Nem em apartamento mora, nem em metrópole nenhuma. Só quer enfeitar...**

**LUNE (EUZINHA!)- E daí? Eu posso...**

**MILO- Por que você fez aquilo comigo, criatura?**

**LUNE- Hahaha, sabe que é uma história bem interessante? Foi uma espécie de estalo, na verdade...**

**MILO- Sua mente é... doentia! Era só você despachar aquele... infeliz! Aquilo não se faz!**

**LUNE- Olhe só a semente da sua destruição...**

_**Aponta um controle high-tech para a parede atrás de si, projetando um texto:**_

Felipe do Amaral Nani  
2007-03-05  
ch 2, reply

Gostei da ideia do No Limite com os golds sem eliminaçao, como eu ADORO o Milo, nao teve jeito, vou ter q Fodencio ele legal ( soh odeio o seiya mais doq eu)

NOME (NICK, OU COMO QUEREM SER CHAMADAS NA HISTÓRIA)- Felipe Nani, se preferir, NERD ( APELIDO DE ESCOLA)

IDADE- 18 anos

COM QUEM GOSTARIA DE PARTICIPAR- MILO ( ele tem q ter azar, vai sofrer e mto, sendo o unico gold com um macho de companhia, hahiahiaihhiahi ( sem yaoi pelo amor de Zeus e de Mim))

APARÊNCIA (N/A: SUGIRAM A COR DO BIQUÍNI TAMBÉM, HEHEHE!)- 1,71, 61kg, corpo normal, loiro, olhos azuis, boca normal, nariz normal, orelhas normais, branco ( quase um fantasma), coxas grossas. tah otemo neh? cor da sunga? pow, eu sou naturista :D, zuera, azul escura ou preta, dependendo da ocasiao.

DESCRIÇÃO DE SUA PERSONALIDADE- Forte, cabeça-dura, gosta de discutir, apesar de nao falar mtos, se mata pelos amigos e adora ferrar aqueles q nao gostou.

UMA HABILIDADE ÚTIL- Observar ateh a alma da pessoa, saber onde eh o ponto fraco deste.

COMO/ POR QUE SE INSCREVEU (POR EXEMPLO, NO MEU CASO SERÁ UMA APOSTA PERDIDA)- Pq simplesmente eu quero F o Milo de verde e amarelo, fazer ser os 2 piores meses da vida dele, nem MDM e SHURA reclamaram tanto quanto este.

MINÚSCULA HISTÓRIA DE VIDA- Estudou em boas escolas e entrou na facul com uma bolsa de estudos obtida atraves do Teatro. foi convidado a participar de algum programa, como ele jah tinha uma antipatia pelo MILO, decidiu entr no programa p/ deixar o Milo em pessimas condiçoes ( pronto p/ ir ao sanatorio)

**MILO (GOTÃO)- Pô, traduz essa linguagem pra mim... vou te contar, viu, Lune, você, que sempre teve a mania de ir corrigindo o português dos outros, dar trela pra esse cara! Ele tava zoando! Você SABE que a Athena tinha convocado quatorze garotas (uma das quais, claro, era você)! Um garoto jamais poderia participar! Você devia ter desancado o infeliz!**

**LUNE- E eu ia... mas daí eu pensei "Pô, podia dar uma fic massa!", e a idéia nasceu... meu novo bebê!**

**MILO- Isso tá mais pra Alien, se quiser saber.**

**LUNE- Pois é, não quero saber. É tarde agora...**

**MILO- Você podia ser pelo menos mais responsável! Primeiro: você tem que estudar pra faculdade, sua folgada! Segundo: você está deixando treze ficwriters na mão, porque tá deixando Golden Island do lado pra me ferrar!**

**LUNE- Tentando ganhar as garotas na conversa, né, Escorpião? Eu não parei de estudar! Eu tava ferrando você quando eu estava à-toa com o caderno dando sopa, aí eu fui delineando a fic. Tanto é que, por isso mesmo, não estou deixando Golden Island de lado, que eu estou escrevendo no PC. Não é pra me matarem.**

**MILO- E... e a Aninha?**

**LUNE- Está se divertindo a valer com o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião em Golden Island. E daí?**

**MILO- Mas eu tô aqui!**

**LUNE- Claro que tá!**

**MILO- Então quem tá lá com a Aninha, se EU sou o cavaleiro de Escorpião?**

**LUNE- O Miro.**

**MILO- Sua burra! É Mi-lo, MILO! É a dublagem brasileira que quis imitar japonês e...**

**LUNE- Eu sei, Milo. E eu não corrigi. Então larga de usar Golden Island de desculpa e a Aninha de escudo, porque VOCÊ não tem nada a ver com eles!**

**MILO- Maluca...**

**LUNE (sorriso sacana)- O que disse, Milucho?**

**MILO- Nada, não...**

**LUNE- Mas pelo menos eu deixei você vir aqui se explicar das cagadas que fez, não foi?**

**MILO- Que VOCÊ fez, né? Como é que eu ia adivinhar que aquela porcaria de correntinha ia funcionar? Aliás, como é que eu enviaria 200 mensagens em 5 minutos?! Fala a verdade, você queria me ferrar, né não?**

**LUNE- Sim, foi essa a intenção.**

**MILO- Sádica... espera só eu me soltar... não se faz isso com um cavaleiro de Athena... droga, tá difícil...**

**LUNE- É claaaro! Essa fic é minha! Você está sob o meu controle. Vai fazer e dizer o que eu quiser!**

**MILO- Vai tomar banho! Eu conclamo todas as minhas fãs a... ler a fic, porque a Lune é linda e maravilhosa e tem idéias incríveis!**

**LUNE- Viu só?**

**MILO- Não era isso que eu ia dizer! Sua... despótica! Nem parece aquela Lune boazinha... vai, você não é a Lune de verdade, né?**

**LUNE- Claro que sou! É só que eu sempre fui boazinha demais... agora sei que posso dispor da vida de vocês a meu bel-prazer! Vocês são meus, HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA...!**

**MILO- ¬¬ Já ouvi isso antes...**

**---**

**SAGA (de seu PC, lendo a fic)- Siiim! Ela é igual a mim! Isso, Lune! Subjugue os cavaleiros de Athena e poderemos juntos dominar o mundo, HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA...!**

**KANON (enorme gotão)- Tá na hora do seu remédio, mano. Nem com olho vermelho você tá! Fala a verdade, você só queria aparecer na fic, não é mesmo?**

**SAGA- Sim, e daí? Você não precisava vir encher o saco. Você só veio pra aparecer também, seu **_**robert **_

**KANON- E eu tô? Massa! Alô, mamãe!**

**---**

**LUNE (gotão)- Eu não mandei... bem, logo vocês aparecem, rapazes, prometo... mas, enfim, do que você está reclamando, Milo? Eu podia fazer você passar um ano sem mulher, completamente na seca, que tal?**

**MILO (carinha de conquistador)- Ah, mas você não faria isso comigo, Lu-chan... você não resistiria...**

**LUNE- É! Eu poderia fazer algo pior! Hum... (olha avaliativamente para o escorpiano) eu sempre quis escrever um yaoi com você...**

**MILO- NÃO! Piedade!**

**LUNE- Você e o Kamus dão tão certinho...**

**KAMUS (do seu PC, lendo a fic)- Sai fora! Menina pirada...**

**LUNE- O que você tem contra yaoi, Milucho?**

**MILO- Er... nada... é só que eu sou é MACHO!**

**KURAPIKA- Tô contigo e não abro, Milo! Essa maluca fez yaoi COMIGO!!! E ainda adota o meu sobrenome, pode???**

**LUNE- De onde você saiu?! Isso tá virando uma zona...**

**LEORIO- Deixa esses dois, Kura-chan... vem cá...**

**KURAPIKA- É ruim, hein?**

**LUNE- Gente, o mais delicadinho se fazendo de macho?**

**MILO- Ah, rapaz, mas com esses brinquinhos, essas roupas esquisitas e esse nome... tava pedindo...**

**KURAPIKA- Lune, você gostava tanto de mim... não quer fazer esse tarado largar de encher o saco?!**

**LUNE- Você é bonitinho e achei seu sobrenome massa. Mas não faz meu gênero... não mais... você é muito maluco! Parece o Saga, é só ficar de olho vermelho que começa a fazer merda! Foi se aliar até com o Hisoka...**

**HISOKA- Falarram de mim?**

**MILO- Outro de nome gay... cara, esse povo pede, Lune. Eu não! Eu sempre fui macho...**

_**Lune se irrita e se levanta.**_

**LUNE- PELAMORDEDEUS, VOCÊS NÃO SABEM LER LÁ EM CIMA??? SAINT SEIYA!!! ISSO AQUI NÃO É CROSSOVER!!! SAIAM DAQUI, NÃO SE METAM, SENÃO EU DELETO VOCÊS!!! EU FERRO VOCÊS NUMA FIC!!! EU REESCREVO "BOSQUE DA ILUSÃO" COM LEMON E TUDO!!!**

**LEORIO/HISOKA- Ieba!!!**

**KURAPIKA- Eu, hein? Fui...**

**LEORIO/HISOKA- Aah, volta aqui, loirinho...**

**MILO (medinho...)- Er... tudo bem, Lune... passou... eles já foram embora...**

**LUNE- Não enche ou eu faço um lemon com você e o Kamus! E você já sabe quem é o passivo em 90 por cento desse tipo de yaoi...**

_**Milo abaixa a cabeça, receoso. Silêncio. Lune volta a se sentar no sofá, mais tranqüila. **_

**LUNE- Aff... bom... vamos começar a contar a história, finalmente...**

**MILO- Puxa... não dá pra eu contar, pelo menos? Você vai fazer eu parecer um cafajeste...**

**LUNE- Não é problema meu. Não se atreva a me interromper. Ou já sabe o que vai acontecer...**

**MILO- E por que eu estou aqui, então?**

**VOZ MISTERIOSA POR TRÁS DE MILO- Pra se ferrar, é óbvio! Ou melhor... para responder às **_**reviews **_

_**Milo volta o rosto para trás na medida do possível, vislumbrando um vulto recortado contra a janela.**_

**MILO- VOCÊ! O responsável pela minha desgraça, o maldito que...**

**VOZ- Psst! Calado você já tá errado! Agora que posso te ferrar ninguém tem o direito de encher o saco, hehehe... Lune! Na próxima, vê se pega o Seiya!**

**SEIYA (de seu PC, lendo a fic)- Hahaha... vão pegar o Seiya... hum... esse nome não me é estranho... dããã... (cheiro de queimado, enquanto Seiya balança a cabeça de um lado pro outro tentando fazer Tico e Teco pegarem no tranco)**

**VOZ- Ahuahuahua... Tico e Teco, Lune?!**

**LUNE- Ahn... alguma coisa na cabeça ele precisa ter, além de... bom, ele precisa pelo menos saber ler...**

**MILO- Nisso eu concordo com vocês. Putz, como escolheram esse cara como personagem principal? Um cavalo como cavaleiro de Pégasus ainda vai, mas francamente...**

**LUNE/VOZ: CALADO!**

**MILO- Mas eu tava concordando com vocês...**

**VOZ- Manda ver, Lune!**

**LUNE (pigarreando)- Bom, pessoal... vou começar a contar toda a história. ****Mandem-me **_**reviews**_**, OK? ****O Milo aqui pode até responder, se a Voz não sufocá-lo antes...**

**VOZ (soltando o pescoço do impotente cavaleiro de Escorpião)- Eu?! Por que faria isso?**

**MILO- Impotente? Aí você já tá tripudiando! Garotos e garotas do meu Brasil varonil, por favor, mandem **_**reviews**_** e me sal... quero dizer... ahn... digam que gostaram, por favor! Isso é só uma brincadeira e eu estou me divertindo muitíssimo com esse papel. Até o próximo capítulo, galera!**

**VOZ- Você é cruel...**

**LUNE- Tss... não viu nada ainda...**


	2. Já agradeceu hoje?

**CAPÍTULO 2 – "JÁ AGRADECEU HOJE?"**

**MILO- Nem me lembre desse título...**

**LUNE- _Too late, my dear... _f****ica quietinho e me deixa contar tudo, OK? Nhá... só mais uma coisa: como é moda em fics de Saint Seiya, tá todo mundo vivo após a saga de Hades, inclusive o Aiolos, claro... e o Shion e o Dohko estão novinhos em folha. Ressuscitaram, sei lá... ah, sim, legendinha básica: barras indicam transição de **_**slides **_**(você vai ver o que quero dizer...).**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mais um dia de paz no Santuário. Claro; Athena havia viajado para o Japão, a fim de cuidar das finanças da Fundação Kido, e não havia deusa nenhuma pra encher o saco – se precisasse, era só chamar o Seiya, que já estava por lá, mesmo. Um mês sem Athena e Tatsumi era o sonho de férias dos cavaleiros de ouro.

O primeiro dia da doce liberdade amanheceu esplendorosamente ensolarado. Shion acordou com um leve estranhamento: não era todo dia que despertava sem escutar os chiliques de uma pirralha mimada de treze anos com tendências suicidas. Com um largo sorriso, foi caminhar pelo Santuário para, quinze minutos depois, estar sentado à mesa do jardim da casa de Áries, tomando café da manhã e conversando animadamente com Mu e Kiki.

---

Aldebaran não se encontrava em sua casa; como bom brasuca, levantara-se aos primeiros raios de Sol para aproveitar ao máximo a praia particular dos cavaleiros.

---

Saga e MdM jogavam Tekken 5 no videogame dos gêmeos; à sua volta, o chão estava atulhado de pacotes vazios de salgadinhos, pratos com restos de _pizza_ e copos entornados. Aiolos e Shura aguardavam sua vez, enquanto Kanon e Afrodite "trocavam informações"... ou seja, fofocavam.

- Então a Marin não passou por aqui? – Quis saber Afrodite, removendo os últimos resquícios de sua máscara facial.

- Nam – confirmou Kanon, mordendo uma torrada – A galera ficou jogando videogame a noite toda, e necas da ruivinha. Deve ter dormido na casa de Leão, hehehe!

- Hum... mas, mudando de assunto, como é que vocês agüentam passar a noite toda jogando?! Vão ficar cheios de olheiras...

- Dá nada não, fi, a gente tira um cochilo quando não tá jogando...

- Já... já é de manhã? – Bocejou Saga, estremecendo, enquanto Aiolos assumia o lugar de MdM – Eu não cochilei nada... tô morrendo de sono...

- Então vê se perde alguma vez – restrucou o irmão – e pára de apelar com o Hwoarang!

- Vocês é que são incompetentes – tornou Saga, aplicando mais uma surra homérica no sagitariano e ameaçando lavar a boca de MdM com sabão, caso o italiano continuasse reclamando de sua derrota.

---

Aiolia estava dormindo. E, sim, ele estava acompanhado...

---

Dohko e Kamus estavam reunidos na casa de Virgem.

- Não acredito que você tem esse livro! – Exclamou o chinês, admirado, retirando de uma estante um exemplar muito gasto, encapado em couro.

- E é original – confirmou Shaka, sorrindo – a primeira edição dos _Upanishads_.

- _Mon Dieu_, Shaka... – murmurou Kamus enquanto examinava um livro grossíssimo com o título em latim – Este livro deve ter sido um dos primeiros a serem impressos... e está tão bem-conservado!

- Modéstia à parte, sei cuidar bem do meu acervo – Justificou o indiano com um sorriso maior ainda.

- Mas como? – Insistiu o francês – Já que sua casa fica bem no meio o que deve ter de gente enchendo o saco...

O virginiano inclinou serenamente a cabeça.

- Eu não me preocupo com todo o mundo que passa por aqui. Empresto livro até pro Aiolos (dependendo do livro, claro), e ele sempre volta inteiro. Só tem uma pessoa que é _persona non grata_ na minha biblioteca particular. Se bem que ele gosta do único gênero literário que eu não tenho... – corou e desviou ligeiramente o olhar – Mas, ainda assim, é alguém que vale a pena eu acordar de madrugada para vigiar.

- Que é quem? – Quis saber o libriano, intrigado.

Shaka fechou os olhos e se calou. Como única resposta, apontou para uma casa um pouco adiante da sua, a única por ali cujo guardião não havia saído.

Dohko fez cara de quem compreendeu. Kamus simplesmente começou a rir.

---

Milo, ainda de cuecas (o que lhe custara uma repreensão do Grande Mestre), navegava na Internet enquanto comia Moça Flakes direto da caixa, cru.

**LUNE- Nó, eu adoro!**

**MILO/VOZ- ¬¬**

**LUNE- Que foi? Tá, continuando... ahem...**

- Hummmm... – fez ele, a boca cheia – Claro que a gente se encontra, gata! Vejamos... a loirinha é amanhã... as gêmeas só na sexta... OK, hoje eu posso!

_A gnt c v nakele lugar às 8. Preciso ir o GM tá me chamando. Flowz, bjo gta._

Com um sorriso, Milo fechou a janela do MSN e mudou seu status para "Aparecer offline". Espreguiçou-se e olhou o céu azul-forte pela janela.

- Ah... – suspirou ele, satisfeito – Que dia perfeito... e tem tudo para a noite ser perfeita, também... agora vou entrar no Luxúria(ponto)com pra relaxar...

Jogou a caixa vazia de cereais para longe e acessou o "íntegro" _site_, cujo _link_ já se encontrava prontinho na pasta de "Favoritos"... mas, antes mesmo de a página entrar, um ruído lhe chamou a atenção enquanto uma janelinha surgia num canto da tela:

_Você tem 1 mensagem nova na caixa de entrada de e-mails._

Com um suspiro chateado, Milo clicou sobre ela para ler a nova mensagem. Provavelmente mais uma garota...

- Felipe Nani? Quem é Felipe Nani? Xiiii...

Sua sexualizada mente escorpiana logo imaginou que fosse alguém do time do Afrodite. Mas mudou de idéia ao ler o título: "Já agradeceu hoje?".

- Que é isso? E-mail de crente?

Temeu por um vírus, mas sua curiosidade venceu e ele abriu a mensagem, que dizia assim:

_Meu mui caro amigo Milo de Escorpião,_

_Você não me conhece, mas sou um grande fã seu do Brasil. Como pode perceber acima, enviei esta mensagem a muita gente, mas fiz questão de lhe escrever uma dedicatória especial. Espero sinceramente que este e-mail mude a sua vida._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Felipe Nani._

**MILO- Por que não escuto minha intuição escorpiana? Por que fui abrir essa joça?**

**VOZ (sim, é o Nani)- Ahuahuahuahu... essa parte é a melhor!**

**MILO- Ainda te envio um vírus...**

**NANI- Ainda te... (censurado)**

**LUNE- Ahem... vamos continuar a história, rapazes?**

- Hahaha, um fã no Brasil! – Exultou Milo, abrindo o anexo – Talvez eu esteja fazendo sucesso entre as gostosas de lá, também... ah, depois eu envio um e-mail pra esse cara... "Pô, sou fã do cinema do seu país! Tenho toda a coleção das Brasileirinhas...". Ahn... uma apresentação em PowerPoint?

Em sua tela surgiram aqueles _slides_ que correm pela Internet com mensagens animadoras e musiquinhas da Enya...

**LUNE- Nada contra a Enya, pelo contrário. ****Adoro New Age...**

**MILO- Ah, dá pra ver. Tããão calminha...**

_**Ruídos de socos.**_

**LUNE- Continuando... a apresentação era assim...**

_Bom dia/ Você já agradeceu a Deus por esse lindo dia de Sol?_ (imagem de uma bela planície ensolarada)_ / Pela sua vida? _(imagem de um lindo bebê)_ / Pelo seu alimento? _(uma mesa farta com uma família feliz comendo)

- Aham... – fez Milo, entediado, apressando a apresentação.

_Pela sua família? _(foto daquelas antigas com uma família numerosa reunida)_ / Pela amizade entre as pessoas? _(duas atrizes pornôs nuas se beijando...)

- Aah, agora estou tocado... – Murmurou Milo, detendo-se um momento a mais naquela imagem tããão comovente.

_A melhor forma de agradecer é mostrando aos seus amigos o quão bela a vida pode ser... / E você pode fazer isso/ E fique certo de que Deus irá lhe agradecer..._

- Ah... acabaram as imagens? – Queixou-se Milo.

_Basta enviar esta singela mensagem a 200 amigos nos próximos 5 minutos. Não custa nada, e Deus irá lhe recompensar com muita prosperidade. / Não interrompa esta corrente! Deus pode se chatear... / Tenha um bom dia!_

- Ah, vai tomar banho! – Rosnou Milo para a tela – Uma bosta de uma correntinha... 200 pessoas em 5 minutos?! Esse povo não tem o que fazer, mesmo... "não custa nada"! Tempo é dinheiro, cara... – Fechou a janela e se concentrou no _site_ que abrira anteriormente – E muuuuito prazer, hehehe! E então, meninas... o que vão fazer na webcam hoje?

Uma hora depois...

- Ah, hoje foi demais... – espreguiçou-se o grego – Valeu, garotas!

Algo passou pela mente do escorpiano. Uma lembrança difusa...

_Deus pode se chatear..._

- Nah – Fez ele com descaso – Não acredito em correntinhas...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MILO- E não acreditava, mesmo...**

**NANI- Hahahaha... fui eu que mandei! E eu tava certo, o meu e-mail mudou a sua vida, né não?**

**LUNE (começando a ter peninha do rapaz)- Nem foi tão ruim assim, Milucho... (abraça o grego imobilizado) passou...**

**MILO (reconfortado)- Aah... Lune... me solta, vai... eu recompenso você...**

**NANI- Pára de abusar do infeliz e continua a contar, pô!**

**LUNE- Calma... bom, a próxima parte vai ser mais interessante... é quando a praga começa a pegar...**

**MILO- Você quer dizer... "trágica", né?**

**LUNE- Não foi tão ruim assim...**

**MILO- Foi a pior noite da minha vida! Ou a primeira das piores! Queria ver VOCÊ no meu lugar!**

**VOZ 1- Ah, que bom que chegou esta parte! Não quer ouvir nosso ponto de vista também?**

_**Três vultos surgem à janela. Milo os olha furioso. Lune fica em silêncio... na verdade, devora especialmente os vultos 2 e 3 com os olhos...**_

**NANI- Espera passar a parte de vocês. Daí o povo manda **_**reviews**_**. Por enquanto é melhor ficarem quietinhos aí. Não é mesmo, Lune? Luneee... LUNE KURUTA!!! Acorda, pô!!!**

**LUNE (babaaaando... e balbuciando, não falava coisa com coisa)- Aqui... no meu apartamento... só pra mim...**

**MILO- ¬¬ Segura o queixo, fia. Falta de amor-próprio...**

**LUNE- Olha o lemon, Milo!**

**MILO- Tá, tá, não tá mais aqui quem falou...**

**VOZ 2- Se quiser eu cuido dele, Lune... de novo...**

**MILO- PELAMORDEDEUS, NÃO! Você não atacaria um cara amarrado, né? E depois... um golpe não funciona duas vezes contra um mesmo cavaleiro, é a lei número 1!**

**VOZ 3- Depois de tudo nem sei se você deve se considerar um cavaleiro... foi patético, Milo.**

**MILO- Foi tudo uma conspiração! Os dois ali (indica Lune e Nani com a cabeça) tramaram para a minha desgraça...**

**VOZ 3- E você caiu como um patinho...**

**MILO- Caí em cima da sua mãe, seu desgraçado!**

**VOZ 3- Já te disse, não se atreva a xingar minha mãe, seu...**

**VOZ 1 (cansada)- Por favor, garotos, de novo não...**

**NANI- De novo? Como assim?**

**LUNE- Se eles pararem de brigar eu posso contar...**

_**Os vultos se aproximam do sofá para se acomodarem e ouvirem a história, deixando Lune abobada.**_

**LUNE- Er... ahn... aah, meu Deus...**

**NANI- Vá lá, Lune, contaê. Lune? Lu-neeee... tss...**

**DEVIDO A UMA INCAPACITAÇÃO TEMPORÁRIA DA NARRADORA, ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ INTERROMPIDO. PEDIMOS DESCULPAS AOS LEITORES E SOLICITAMOS ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE SIGAM PARA O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**


	3. Eu só queria um banho

**CAPÍTULO 3 – "EU SÓ QUERIA UM BANHO..."**

**MILO- Ah, nem me lembrem disso...**

**LUNE- Milucho, querido, pára de encher o saco e me deixa narrar a história, eh? Olha o lemon...**

**VOZ 3- Que lemon o quê! Pára com isso, tá me deixando desconfortável aqui...**

**LUNE (babando)- Me desculpe, meu amor... eu nunca faria nada com você... aceita um suco, um chá... uma esposa...?**

_**Nani pega um vaso chinês e começa a recolher Lune, que se derretera toda e se tornara uma poça no chão.**_

**VOZ 2- Zeus! Ela derreteu!**

**LUNE (ainda babando, mas já de volta à forma humana, erguendo os braços em direção ao VULTO 2)- Me curaaaaa...!**

**MILO- ¬¬ E EU sou o patético?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Após um sono reparador de dez horas, nosso herói escorpiano engoliu metade de um bolo de laranja comprado pronto da padaria e se dirigiu ao banheiro para o que chamava de "ritos preparatórios para o amor"... ou uma bela chuveirada. Eram seis da tarde. Postou-se debaixo do chuveiro disposto a tomar um banho bem quente. Abriu a torneira, animado...

E quem disse que saía água?

- Ah, nem vem! – Disse Milo, abrindo completamente o chuveiro. Só conseguiu fazer a torneira sair na sua mão.

Praguejando, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e foi, peladão mesmo, procurar uma nobre alma que lhe cedesse um chuveiro decente. Foi subindo... Sagitário... Capricórnio... Aquário... com um grande receio Peixes... e até o Templo de Athena.

- Zeus, onde está esse povo?! Tá bom... descendo...

Passando por sua casa, o relógio na parede o alertava: eram seis e vinte. Na casa de Libra não encontrou ninguém.

Na casa de Virgem, uma cena inusitada: Shaka, Dohko e Kamus, cada qual em uma poltrona, liam na sala de estar sem trocar uma palavra.

Sentindo a presença do cavaleiro de Escorpião, Shaka lhe dirigiu a palavra, sem erguer os olhos de seu livro:

- Boa noite, Milo. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Um chuveiro, Shaka, pelamordedeus!

Virgem estranhou a súplica do grego e ergueu os olhos, assustando-se em seguida:

- Por Zeus, Milo, o que aconteceu?

Dohko e Kamus olharam para o escorpiano suado, esbaforido, seminu e furioso e desataram a rir.

- O que houve, Milo? – Insistiu Shaka, respeitosamente sério.

**- **Eu tenho um encontro às 8 e simplesmente não sai água do meu chuveiro!

- Já experimentou abrir a torneira? – Gracejou Kamus, sufocando o riso a custo. Dohko nem se dava esse trabalho.

Em resposta, Milo exibiu a torneira quebrada, ainda em sua mão. Isso piorou a crise de riso do francês.

- Pode usar o meu banheiro, Milo – aquiesceu Shaka – Só não se esqueça de enxugá-lo depois, por favor.

- Já disse que você é um anjo hoje? – Sorriu o grego, feliz, encaminhando-se para o banheiro.

Deve-se dizer, antes de qualquer coisa, que o banheiro de Virgem era o mais limpo, o mais organizado, o mais perfumado, o mais perfeito de todo o Santuário (quiçá do planeta). Daqueles que dá até dó de usar.

Como se Milo ligasse pra essas coisas...

- Oh-oh...

CLANC! CHUÁÁÁÁÁ... (sonoplastia primorosa...).

---

Agora, pausa para uma breve explicação sobre arquétipos zodiacais:

O virginiano é tido como o detalhista do Zodíaco. Isso, por extensão, significa uma notável capacidade de investigação e análise. Ainda, uma habilidade impressionante para detectar um desvio de dois centímetros no último bibelô da mesinha de centro. Essa mania costuma gerar muitas pequenas neuroses relacionadas a limpeza, saúde e organização. Isso não incomoda o virginiano – só os outros onze signos que porventura venham a conviver com ele, que injustamente o qualificam como "cri-cri". Ah, sim: não só os olhos de um virginiano são sensíveis à desordem... os ouvidos também!

Isso posto, você pode concluir por si só:

**a)**O motivo de Shaka, tão bonito, não pegar ninguém;

**b)** O motivo de Shaka ter se materializado em segundos diante de Milo;

**c)** O motivo de Milo ter tentado, sem sucesso, esconder a torneira que quebrara e provocara aquela inundação no banheiro do homem mais próximo de Deus, que por infelicidade é também o cara mais fanático por limpeza e organização de todo o Santuário;

**d)** O estado em que Milo ficou depois...

---

**VOZ 2- Mas ele mereceu! Ele acabou com o MEU banheiro!**

_**Shaka sai da penumbra e se senta ao lado de Lune no sofá para encarar Milo.**_

**MILO- Você sabe que foi sem querer, Shaka!**

**SHAKA (displicentemente, olhando para as próprias mãos)- Ah, sim... o que eu fiz também foi...**

**MILO- Explica pra ele, Lune!**

_**Lune nada faz. Está estática, devorando seu loirinho predileto com os olhos...**_

**KURAPIKA (materializando-se entre Shaka e Lune)- Ei... e eu?**

**LUNE- JÁ MANDEI SAIR DESTA FIC, SEU ENCOSTO JAPONÊS!!!**

**VOZ 1 (para VOZ 3, aos cochichos)- Ela tá bem diferente de Golden Island...**

**VOZ 3- Também acho, caro Dohko... mas ela é gata...**

**DOHKO- ¬¬ Kamus...**

**KAMUS- Que foi? Não posso achar mais nada...**

**LUNE (para Kurapika)- OUVIU?! ****VAAAAAAAZA!!! **

**KURAPIKA (saindo...)- Pôxa... magoei... **

**---**

- Ei! Milo! Abre os olhos!

Milo obedeceu. Dohko estava debruçado sobre ele, parecendo muito preocupado. Olhando ao redor, viu Kamus segurando com firmeza o ombro de um indiano ainda vermelho, embora aparentemente mais calmo.

- O que houve? – Murmurou Milo. Seu corpo estava pesado e sua cabeça latejava – Aah... alguém anotou a placa...?

- O Shaka te deu uma surra – Esclareceu o libriano – Não se lembra?

- Dohko e eu fomos te acudir no banheiro quando ouvimos você gritando – Continuou Kamus – Foi feia a coisa...

- Eu tava gritando? Não me lembro... – o grego massageou a testa.

- "Mamãe, mamãe!" – Imitou Kamus. Dohko soltou uma gargalhada, que logo reprimiu – Foi deprimente... patético...

- Acho que eu tava chamando era a _sua_, Kamus – Retrucou o escorpiano, furioso.

- Não se atreva a falar da minha mãe, seu...

---

**NANI- Ah, agora entendi... eles já tinham brigado... ah, não, Milo, que podre! Apelar pra mãe, não! Apelou, perdeu, véi...**

---

- Calmaê – Fez Dohko. Milo finalmente se levantou.

- Bom, depois eu acerto com você, picolé. Vou pra minha casa tomar um banho de perfume que eu tenho mais o que fazer...

Ouviu-se uma risada maligna. Demorou um pouquinho até ele pertencer que ela pertencia a Shaka.

- Aonde pensa que vai, Escorpião?

O sorriso de Shaka deixou Milo preocupado com sua integridade física.

- Ahn... não... sabe o que é... – o grego gaguejou – é que eu tenho um... compromisso e...

- Claro que tem! – Exclamou Shaka, encaminhando-se para um armário e retirando de lá balde, esfregão e rodo.

- Shaka... – Fez Milo, hesitante – Não sei se reparou, mas eu tô quase pelado! Minha toalha tá encharcada! Eu preciso voltar pra casa e me trocar, porque às oito eu...

- Xi, cara... você não sabe quanto tempo passou desacordado? – Espantou-se Dohko – Levou duas horas para convencer o Shaka a devolver seus sentidos!

- Não! Você quer dizer...

- São nove e meia agora, Milo – Kamus confirmou, consultando o relógio.

Milo perdeu a noção do perigo e avançou para Shaka.

- Graças a você eu perdi o meu encontro!

- Milo...

- Milo o cacete! Só porque você não pega ninguém...

- Milo...

- Só porque você é incapaz de dar uma boa bimbada acha que tem o direito de...

- QUER PERDER SEUS CINCO SENTIDOS DE NOVO?! CALA A BOCA E ME ESCUTA, PORRA! SE NÃO SUBIR ESSA BOSTA DE TOALHA AGORA EU TE MANDO PRO INFERNO, SEU FILHO DUMA ÉGUA!!!

Silêncio chocado na casa de Virgem. Milo reparou que sua toalha havia caído e se recompôs, muito vermelho. Shaka inspirou profundamente três vezes e retornou a seu sorriso sereno.

- Agora que não tem mais pressa, faça o favor de enxugar o meu banheiro. Aqui, use meu avental...

Temendo sinceramente por sua vida, Milo obedeceu com um sorriso amarelo...

---

**SHAKA- Não me lembrava de ter sido tão rude...**

**MILO- Só inundei o seu banheiro um pouquinho! Você mesmo acabou consertando a torneira enquanto eu tava desacordado. Eu só precisava enxugar o chão. Por que você me fez limpar tudo, arrumar tudo... hein?**

**SHAKA- Oras, com a luta o meu banheiro ficou uma bagunça!**

**DOHKO- "Luta"? Foi um espancamento, isso sim...**

**MILO- ¬¬ Ainda acho que ele abusou de mim...**

**SHAKA- Hehehe... continue a narração, Lune…**

**---**

Quem disse que limpar sob a supervisão de um virginiano é fácil?

- Ei, tem uma poça ali... esse frasco é na prateleira de baixo... ei, a minha escova de dentes está torta... não limpe o espelho com movimentos circulares, e sim longitudinais! Sempre de cima para baixo, Milo... nunca limpou o banheiro da sua casa, não?

- Tá bom, tá bom... ei, picolé, o que está fazendo?!

Kamus gargalhou, erguendo seu celular.

- E eu ia deixar de fotografar Milo de Escorpião, o Pegador, enxugando banheiro só de avental? Vou colocar na Internet...

- Você pode justificar o bolo desse jeito, Milo – Argumentou Dohko, sinceramente com pena do grego – Quem sabe a garota não tope marcar outro encontro? É só ser sincero...

- É, e todo mundo ia me zoar pro resto da vida! – Resmungou Milo – Me dá esse celular, Kamus!

- Pare de conversa e continue trabalhando que ainda falta muito! – Ralhou Shaka, que comandava a faxina de seu banheiro com severidade militar – Nunca vi alguém tão incompetente...

- Vem limpar, então!

- Tembo...

- OK, OK, não precisa! Não precisa...

---

Duas horas e meia depois, os quatro estão reunidos no salão da casa de Virgem...

- Ai, minhas costas... – Queixava-se Milo – E minhas mãos estão vermelhas e cheias de calos...

- E não estão sempre? – Provocou Kamus.

- Ao contrário de você, não preciso recorrer a esses métodos – Retrucou o escorpiano na mesma hora.

- _Oui_, eu tinha me esquecido da sua boneca...

- E da sua mãe!

- Não se atreva...

- Querem parar, os dois? - Cortou Dohko, cansado – Já é meia-noite... vamos embora...

- Aceitem um chá antes! – Ofereceu Shaka, já de volta aos modos habituais – Não podem ir embora assim, não lhes ofereci nada...

- Bom, eu vou me trocar – Murmurou Milo, desconfortável – Cadê minha toalha?

- Que urgência é essa?

- Não gosto de ficar só de avental, Shaka! Minha bunda tá completamente exposta e... VOCÊ OLHOU PRA ELA DE NOVO, KAMUS!

- _Moi_?! – Indignou-se o aquariano.

- _Vous_! E se eu descobrir que você tirou foto da minha bunda eu vou socar esse celular na sua, tá ouvindo? Eu...

- Calma – Interrompeu Shaka – Aqui está sua toalha... mas você está indo embora só por causa disso?

- Não é só isso... – Gemeu Milo, apreensivo – Eu só quero aproveitar que não tem ninguém no caminho, entende? Tudo o que eu não quero é ser visto assim, peladão, com o traseiro de fora, especialmente pelo...

- Por Zeeeeeus...! – Exclamou uma voz atrás do escorpiano.

Milo congelou, incomodamente consciente de que estava de costas para a entrada da casa de Virgem. Não se atreveu a se virar. Reconhecera a voz da única pessoa que ele não gostaria de conhecer naquela situação...

- Boa noite – Cumprimentou Shaka cordialmente. Mas Aiolos, Shura, Afrodite e Shion, que voltavam para suas casas, não responderam; estavam muito ocupados observando aquela cena insólita para se preocuparem com a etiqueta. Afrodite, que exclamara anteriormente, deu uma risadinha:

- Hihihi... não sabia que você tinha esse fetiche, Shaka!

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – Defendeu-se Shaka.

- Que eu estou _vendo_, não é, Shaka? – Manifestou-se Shion, grave – Afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui? Até você, Kamus, tão sério... e até você, Dohko, tão... er... maduro...

- Vai, me chama logo de velho, se é o que você quer... – Murmurou Dohko.

Milo enfim se voltou para os recém-chegados, ocultando assim o seu traseiro.

- Olha, Grande Mestre, eu posso explicar... tudo o que o senhor está vendo é...

- Uma orgia – Zoou Aiolos.

- ... apenas um gigantesco mal-entendido – Completou Milo sem dar atenção ao sagitariano – É o seguinte...

Em cinco minutos narrou sua triste história.

- Puxa, cara... – Disse Aiolos, penalizado – Você sabe que nem precisava pedir... minha casa tá sempre aberta pra toda a galera...

- Que zica... – Murmurou Shura, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu peço desculpas – Disse Shion, por sua vez – Eu me precipitei e pensei besteira...

- Dá nada não... – Fez Milo, mais aliviado – Agora _alguém_ precisa pedir desculpas ao Shaka, não é mesmo, Afrodite? Afrodite? Ué... cadê...?

Subitamente uma mão se materializou em seu traseiro exposto, enquanto alguém murmurava em seu ouvido:

- Ai, gente, que bunda firme... sempre sonhei pegar na sua, sabia?

- A-Afrodite! – Esganiçou-se Milo, em pânico – P-Pára já com isso! Tira essa mão boba da minha bunda agora, senão...

- Quer tomar banho comigo? – Continuou o sueco, sem dar atenção às ameaças do escorpiano e o enlaçando firmemente pela cintura – Vai ser bem _quente_, eu garanto...

- Me solta, coisa ruim! – Gritou o grego, tentando em vão se desvencilhar da encoxada do pisciano – Alguém pode me ajudar aqui? – Suplicou para os outros cavaleiros que assistiam à cena.

Shaka, Dohko, Shion, Aiolos e Shura hesitavam, talvez temendo que sobrasse pra eles. Já Kamus não estava nem aí; sacara novamente seu celular e agora registrava a cena com um sorriso sacana. Milo se enfureceu.

- AGULHA ESCARLATE!

Afrodite não chegou a ser atingido, mas soltou Milo.

- Aai, seu bruto!

- Nunca mais... – Balbuciava Milo, colocando a toalha por baixo do avental – Nunca mais... – Repetiu, atirando longe o avental de Shaka - ... me dirijam a palavra, seus traidores! E, Kamus, o teu tá guardado...

- Tô esperando... – Riu-se o aquariano, guardando o celular.

Milo se virou furioso para a saída... saiu da casa...

... e deu uma bela topada com o dedão descalço no primeiro degrau de pedra.

Xingando mais que o Máscara da Morte, o escorpiano subiu mancando até sua casa, as risadas de Kamus acompanhando-o por boa parte do trajeto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lune e Kamus estão lado a lado, rindo bastante, enquanto o francês mostra a ela algo em seu celular.**_

**MILO- Isso, tripudiem do pobre escorpiano... vocês ainda me pagam...**

**NANI- Encoxado pelo Afrodite?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...! Fala a verdade, você gostou, né não?**

**MILO- Posso saber por que você me odeia tanto, se eu nunca fiz nada pra você?**

**NANI- Nãããão... HAHAHAHAHAHA...!**

**VOZ- Epaaa! Perdendo a festinha? Ooh, o Milucho amarrado na poltrona! Me diz como conseguiu essa proeza, Lune!**

**LUNE- Sendo ficwriter, Dite. Você também pode ter total liberdade em seus textos! Por que não começa a escrever?**

**AFRODITE- Hum... quer saber? Também vou escrever fics! (olha para os presentes, analisando-os) Com quem eu faço um yaoi lemon primeiro?**

**CAVALEIROS/NANI- ¬¬**

**AFRODITE- Se eu fizer uma fic de ficha você participa, Lu-chan?**

**LUNE- Claro! Adoraria!**

**AFRODITE- Mas eu vou seguir sua idéia, querida. Acho que vou guardar o Shakito pra mim...**

**SHAKA/LUNE- Não!**

**AFRODITE- Ahn... que tal o Kamyo, então?**

**KAMUS/LUNE- Também não!**

**AFRODITE- Você é bígama, garota???**

**LUNE- Polígama, na verdade. Depois você vai saber de mais um... mas eles são meus, Diteee...**

**SHAKA/KAMUS- ¬¬ Ninguém consulta a gente, mesmo...**

**AFRODITE- Aff... o Dohko é muito velho... ah, quer saber? Acho que sobrou você, Milucho!**

**MILO- ¬¬ Por que não estou surpreso?**

**SHION- Chega de bagunça aí, gente! Tem coisa pior por vir...**

**MILO- Ah, é mesmo... pior...**

**LUNE- Mestre Shion! ****Os gêmeos… ****Shura, Olos, Máscara... e... ooh...**

_**Um vulto defronte à janela chama a atenção de Lune.**_

**AFRODITE- Ah, claro... o terceiro...**

**LUNE (babando)- Aah... ****Zeus... eu... aiaiai...!**

**AFRODITE- Bom, gente, parece que ela está sem condições de encerrar o capítulo, então EU me encarrego! Sempre quis fazer isso... mandem **_**reviews**_** e conversem com a gente! O próximo capítulo vai ser uma baixaria só... mas vai ser esclarecedor, de qualquer forma... (olha para Shaka e o vulto). Bom, até mais! Beijoooooos...!**


	4. M! Começando o dia

**CAPÍTULO 4 – M...! COMEÇANDO O DIA...**

**MILO- Ou melhor, começando o suplício...**

**KAMUS- Alguém tem um balde d'água aí? Ela não acorda...**

**MILO- Me solta e eu taco quantos baldes você quiser, e com o maior prazer...**

**KAMUS- ¬¬ **_**Oui**_**, e levo umas agulhadas de brinde, não é mesmo? **

**AFRODITE (inclinado no sofá sobre Lune, abanando-a com um leque)-** **Não, não é preciso de água... a Lune já tá voltando ao normal...**

**O vulto se aproxima para ajudar Afrodite a reanimá-la, mas Nani o impede com a mão.**

**NANI-**** Tá doido? Ela custou a acordar... melhor você voltar pro seu cantinho que eu quero continuar ouvindo a história.**

**LUNE (levantando-se com a ajuda de Afrodite)- Aiaiai... er... ahn... onde é que eu estava? Ah, sim... a manhã seguinte...**

**VULTO- Ah, não... vamos pular este capítulo...**

**SHAKA- Concordo plenamente.**

**NANI- Por quê?**

**SHAKA- Er... nada de mais... é que não aconteceu nada de importante...**

**LUNE (melhorzinha)- Arrependidos, eh? Pois não adianta mais, vou contar tudo tintim por tintim...**

**MILO- Hahaha, bem-feito! Quem disse que só eu ia me ferrar? Agora vocês vão ver como é bom colaborar com esse plano sórdido...**

**Lune pigarreia e olha significativamente para Milo e Kamus. Milo entende a indireta e se cala.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Merda!

Foi a primeira palavra que saiu da boca de Milo na manhã seguinte, ao bater a cabeça, pela primeira vez na vida, no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, acordando. Foi quando ele pressentiu que ainda repetiria muitas vezes aquela palavra no dia.

Repetiu-a, por exemplo, ao notar que acabara seu estoque de Moça Flakes. Com fome, agarrou um pacotinho de tira-gosto para sacia-la. Ele só não percebeu que estava vencido.

Meia hora depois, ainda estava pagando o preço por seu descuido alimentar...

- Merda, merda, merda!!!

Quando finalmente conseguiu sair do banheiro, foi espairecer na Internet...

- Merda! Ninguém on? Opa! E-mails!

O primeiro era da pobre garota abandonada na porta da boate...

_Kra vc marcou bobera cmg, mas ontem eu axei meu ex na boate. Vlw, mas nunca mais me xama p/ sair!_

- Meeerda!

O segundo e-mail era do Afrodite...

- Merda! – Já fez, mesmo antes de abrir a mensagem. Sabia que não seria coisa que prestasse...

---

**AFRODITE- Pôxa, Milucho... fiquei chateado agora...**

**MILO- ¬¬**

---

_Miluchoooo!!!!!!! Naum fika malz por causa dakela mocréiaaaa azeda!!!! Onde eh q ela vai axar um kra c/ a bunda taum perfeitaaaa?????? Sai cmg meu lindo!!!!!!!! T pego às 8 na sua ksa!!! Bjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssssss ;)_

- ¬¬ Tem mais pontuação que palavra aqui... na minha casa?! Nem a pau! Merda... ah, tem mais um e-mail aqui... do Chucrut?!

---

**NANI- Chucrut?!**

**LUNE- Um site adulto de relacionamentos baseado nesse mesmo que você tá pensando, hehehe! É claro que o Milo tem um perfil lá...**

**MILO- Eu sei que você também tem, Lune! Sei que tipo de gente amarra cavaleiros inocentes numa poltrona, tá? E fica investindo em outros TRÊS!**

**LUNE- Calado! Olha o lemon...**

**---**

A mensagem dizia assim:

_Você foi convidado por Aquarius SexMachine a participar da comunidade "O Milucho sabe ser sexy!" Clique aqui para aceitar o convite..._

- Nussa, mais uma comunidade pra mim... "Aquarius SexMachine"... quem será...? Bem, vou aceitar, claro!

---

**DOHKO- Cê tá zoando, né? Nem imaginava quem tinha um nick desses?!**

**MILO- Er... sabe-se lá que tipo de maluco pervertido participa do Chucrut...**

**KAMUS- ¬¬ É, sabe-se lá, né, Milo?**

**MILO- ...**

**---**

Clicou no _link_ para visualizar a comunidade.

- Bom, agora vou olhar o que estão falando de mim, hehehe! Finalmente algo dando cer... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Lá estava ele, na foto da comunidade, só de avental, segurando dubiamente (ele só deve ter notado aquilo naquela hora, hehehe!) o cabo de um rodo no banheiro... e o perfil da comunidade, então? Dizia assim:

_Uma noite. Uma revelação._

_Um Escorpião finalmente saindo de sua toca..._

_Para quem tem fetiche por um grego só de avental (será que existe doente assim?), ou acha ridículo, ou apenas conhece nosso mui amigo escorpiãozinho tarado... join!_

- "Criado por Aquarius SexMachine"... esta madrugada... mas como esse cara...? 

O Tico e o Teco começam a pegar no tranco...

- KAMUS MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Três casas à frente, um certo aquariano começa a rir...

- Dois tópicos. Mas, nussa, quantos comentários! Vamos ver esse primeiro aqui... "Algumas imagens valem muito + que mil palavras..."... desgraçado...

---

**Aquarius SexMachine:** _Vcs devem estar c perguntando pq criei esta comu, né? O Dohko, o Shaka, o Shura, o Olos, o Dite e até o GM podem contar depois... mas lá no meu álbum tá td retratado, olhem lá!_

**Deadly Rose:** _Aah, Kamyo, q fottus perfeitaaaaas!!!_

**Aquarius SexMachine:** _¬¬ Tinha q ser vc... vai dormir, véi!_

**Flecha do Amor:** _E vc tb, gelinho! Dexa o Dite em paz!_

**GM:**_ Eu ñ sabia q vc c prestava a esse tipo de site... __Aquarius_

**Aquarius SexMachine:**_ Olha qm fala! Eu só entrei pq esse seria o lugar + indicado p/ kolokar as fotos._

**GM:** _É, e conseguiu 150 amigos em 15 minutos, né?_

**Aquarius SexMachine:**_ Vc andou fuçando no meu Chucrut!_

**GM:**_ E ñ é p/ isso q ele serve?! E q nick é esse..._

**BaByBoy:** _Q é q tá pegando?_

**GM:**_Até vc, Dohko, meu amigo?_

**BaByBoy:**_ Ué... como sabe q sou eu?_

**GM:**_ É o único q c acha um brotinho só pq rejuvenesceu uns séculos..._

**Deadly Rose:**_ Brotinho?! kkkkkkk! Q gíria é essa?! Coisa + breguete... e o senhor ñ pode falar nada contra a gnt, tb tem Chucrut!_

**GM:**_ Pode olhar no meu profile, só me kdastrei hj por causa do convite do Kamus!_

**Flecha do Amor: **_Ow, isso é verdade, galera. Ele ñ tem amigos..._

**Deadly Rose:**_ Aah, tadinho... vamos add ele!_

**Aquarius SexMachine:**_ Ow, a gnt ñ ia falar do Milo?!_

**BaByBoy:** _Q fixação vc tem c/ ele! Fica tirando fotos da bunda dele, e talz... pega mal, rapá!_

**Guapo Caliente:**_ Blz, povo? Ñ acredito q vc tirou foto daquilo, kra!_

**GM:** _Shura?! Até tu? Neste site pervo?!_

**Guapo Caliente:**_ Ih, ñ viu nd... vou t add, posso?_

**GM:** _¬¬ Faça o q quiser..._

**KrKmano:** _Q é q tá pegando? Véi, q fotos são essas?! É o Milo mesmo?_

**Deadly Rose:**_ Maskinhaaaaaa!!! Meu italianinho do cuoreeeeee!!!_

**KrKmano:** _Sai fora, bibete..._

**Aquarius SexMachine:**_ Ñ é montagem, kra! A gnt foi testemunha! Eu explico..._

---

**MILO- Você não vai contar tudo de novo, né? Já não tripudiou o suficiente?**

**LUNE- Não, essa parte eu pulo.**

**SHAKA- Já vimos o suficiente do Chucrut, não é? Os leitores não precisam de mais nada... vamos pular essa parte toda...**

**LUNE- Tarde demais, Shakito. "Nunca se arrependa das merdas que faz, um dia ainda dará uma bela fic"!**

**DOHKO- Essa foi profunda...**

**LUNE- Essa segunda parte do Chucrut vai ser... interessante...**

**_O vulto, recostado timidamente à parede, mexe-se desconfortavelmente ao perceber o olhar de Lune sobre ele._**

**---**

**KrKmano:** _Véi, ñ acredito q perdi essa!_

**(asterisco): **_Nem eu..._

**Aquarius SexMachine:**_Ué... vc me add. Qm é vc?_

**Deadly Rose:**_ Qm usa um asterisco como nick? Bota foto, ô feliz! Vc me add tb! Vc me conhece?_

**Deadly Rose (5 min depois):**_ Eu sei q vc tá on. Vc me conhece, né?_

**SeaDragon:**_ Hohoho, massa a história! Blz, Dite?_

**Deadly Rose:**_ Kaninhooooo!!! V conhece esse feliz? Por acaso é o seu irmão?_

**SeaDragon: **_Nam, o Saga ñ dormiu a noite toda, kpotou na cama... sei qm é não, Di..._

**Deadly Rose:**_ O Shakinha é q deve saber... ele é quase Deus..._

**Tantraman:**_ Eu não! Sou só o mais próximo Dele._

**GM:**_ O.o SHAKA?! __AQUI?! TANTRAMAN???? QUE NICK É ESSE??????_

**Deadly Rose:**_ ¬¬ Nuss, q escândalo..._

**Tantraman:**_ Foi só para entrar no espírito deste site mundano. Como o senhor, eu também não participava do Chucrut._

**BaByBoy:**_ Dá p/ ver. Ele escreve taum certinho... vou t add._

**Guapo Caliente:**_ Mas como vc ficou sabendo da comu?_

**Flecha do Amor:**_ Onisciência, oras!_

**Aquarius SexMachine:**_ Eu convidei ele, ué!_

**KrKmano:**_ O projeto de Buda tem e-mail?!_

**Tantraman:**_ Por que não teria? Não sou um excluído digital._

**KrKmano:**_ Me passa ele depois, Kamus. Quero encher o saco dele pelo MSN. Mas, porra, deviam fiscalizar melhor que tipo de figura participa do Chucrut! Até o Kiki..._

**GM:**_ O KIKI?! Bom, então ao que parece ele é o asterisco, né? Pode ir se revelando, moleque!_

**KrKmano:**_ Naum, mestre, ñ é ele naum... o nick dele é "Moranguinho Tibetano"._

**GM:**_** ¬¬°**_

**Deadly Rose:**_ Aah, esse moleque ñ é importante… Shakitoooo… vc conhece o Kama Sutra, meu lindo?! _

**Tantraman:**_ Não nego que conheço seus preceitos. Mas somente por um ângulo didático e estritamente teórico._

**Deadly Rose:**_ Aah, meu loiro, então me ensinaaaa!!!_

**Tantraman:**_ Compre o livro e leia, ora!_

**Deadly Rose:** _Bruto... aí ñ tem graça... grrr... AFINAL, QUEM É VC, ASTERISCO DA GOTAAAA???_

**Guapo Caliente:**_ Será que ñ é o Aiolia? Ele costuma fazer umas brincadeiras esquisitas..._

**Aquarius SexMachine: **_Vc quer dizer "idiotas", né?_

**Tantraman:**_ Não é ele, não._

**Guapo Caliente:**_ Como sabe?_

**Tantraman:** _Não sei como vocês não escutam... quando a Marin o visita ele fica... digamos... ocupado demais para entrar na Internet._

**SeaDragon:**_ Zeus, de novo?!_

**Flecha do Amor:**_ Esse é o meu brother!_

**Tantraman:**_ É que vocês não são vizinhos dele! Chega a ser constrangedor..._

**KrKmano:**_ Aah, pobre Budinha inocente...! Eu tb sou vizinho dele! E às vezes até gosto de ficar escutando..._

**GM:**_ ¬¬ Cambada de malucos... este Santuário está mesmo indo pro brejo..._

**Deadly Rose:**_ Uuui, então se não é o Aiolia quem é vc, asterisco dos infernoooos???_

**Guapo Caliente:**_ É vc, Milo? Só pode ser..._

**BaByBoy:** _Nam, ele ainda tá dormindo, tá um silêncio... tadinho do rapaz, tava cansado, mas também, o Shaka acabou com ele._

**Tantraman:**_ Ei, não é pra tanto..._

**BaByBoy:** _De qualquer forma, quando ele descobrir a comu, esperem só o grito... e as agulhas!_

**(asterisco):**_ kkkkkkk...! Isso é verdade!_

**BaByBoy:**_ Que bom que concorda... mas quem é vc, pô?!_

**Tantraman:**_Caro Dohko, anda confraternizando tanto com essas almas imperfeitas que às vezes se esquece de utilizar o cérebro privilegiado que tem... há um jeito simples de descobrir a identidade dele. Enquanto confiro uma coisa, responda-me, Kamus: a quem você enviou o convite?_

**Aquarius SexMachine:**_ Ué... a todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Ah, e ao Kiki tb, mas ñ pq eu aprove um garoto de 8 anos no Chucrut... é q eu queria bastante gente na comu, sabe..._

**Tantraman **_**(um minuto depois)**__Afinal, quem convidou o Kiki pro Chucrut?_

**Deadly Rose:**_ O Milucho, claro! É um tarado gostoso muito irresponsável, se querem saber..._

**KrKmano:**_ ¬¬ Gostoso?_

**Deadly Rose:**_ É pq vc ñ viu a bunda dele ao vivo! Tão redondinha... tão durinha..._

**GM:**_ Mas envolver o Kiki com pornografia foi o cúmulo! O Milo ñ perde por esperar... amanhã de manhã a primeira coisa q eu vou fazer vai ser contar tudo pro Mu! Aí é q eu quero ver..._

**Tantraman:**_ Não perca seu tempo, Mestre._

**GM:**_ Por quê?_

**Tantraman:**_ Porque ele já sabe._

**GM:**_ O Mu?! A correção em pessoa?! E ele ñ fez nada???_

**Tantraman:**_ Fez._

**SeaDragon:** _Fez o quê, q eu ñ tô sabendo?_

**Tantraman:**_ Aceitou o convite dele. O Mu é o asterisco._

**GM:**_ O.O MU??? É VOCÊ?!?!_

**Deadly Rose:**_ ¬¬ Cara escandaloso... como vc tem tanta certeza, Shakito?_

**Tantraman:**_ Além da gente, que ele acabou de adicionar, o "Asterisco" só tem mais um amigo: o Kiki. Foi ele que te enviou o convite, antes mesmo de o Kamus fazer isso, não foi, Mu? Aliás, meu amigo, a comunidade de que você participa "Os arianos são os mais quentes" foi reveladora..._

**KrKmano:**_ Ma esse fiote de cruz-credo é um Sherlock, mesmo!_

**(asterisco):**_ Eu me rendo... sim, pessoal, sou eu. E é verdade, Shaka, foi o Kiki que me convidou, há três dias..._

**GM:**_ Meu discípulo... como um filho pra mim... como pôde?_

**(asterisco):**_ Eu me sentia excluído! Eu sempre sou o certinho, o ingênuo, o VIRGEM!!! Eu só tenho vinte anos... eu também tenho hormônios, sabiam??? Vcs ñ imaginam o q é ver vcs saindo p/ catar alguém, e eu ali sozinho! Vcs combinando cine privê na casa do Aiolos, e ninguém me chama! EU TAMBÉM ASSISTO FILME PORNÔ, PÔ!!!_

**GM:**_ Zeus!_

**Tantraman:**_ Por Buda! __Como decaíste, meu amigo!_

**Deadly Rose: **_Ai, q stress..._

**GM:**_ E q negócio é esse de filme pornô na nona casa?_

**Flecha do Amor:**_ Ops... nada não..._

**GM:**_ Pôxa, caras, por que ñ me chamam tb???_

**Aquarius SexMachine:**_ Agora já vi de tudo nessa vida..._

**(asterisco):**_ E ñ sei por que vc tá bancando o santinho, Shaka! Só ñ enlouqueço de vez por causa dos mangás hentai q VC me empresta!_

**Aquarius SexMachine:**_ Como??? SHAKA!!! Como conseguiu esconder isso da gente? Não tinha nada suspeito na sua biblioteca particular..._

**(asterisco):**_ Claro que não iam ficar à vista, né, Kamus? Ele guarda embaixo do colchão!_

**Tantraman:**_ Er... isso não... ora, Mu, agora se faz de vítima... eu também nunca sou chamado pra esses eventos e não tô reclamando..._

**(asterisco):**_ É, mas vc tem TV a cabo! E fica à-toa o tempo todo, ñ tem armaduras pra consertar nem aprendizes pra cuidar! Vc ñ me engana... eu sei q vc monta uma ilusão pra todo mundo pensar q vc tá meditando quando na verdade vc tá é se divertindo no Luxúria(ponto)com... "Deus Loiro do Amor"!_

**Aquarius SexMachine:**_ Mon Dieu! __Retiro o que disse…_

**Tantraman:**_ Eu não sei do que você está falando..._

**(asterisco):**_ Disso o "Onisciente" ñ sabe, né?Ora, eu ñ boto um fio de cabelo no fogo pela integridade moral deste Santuário! Especialmente pela sua, seu hipócrita!_

**Tantraman:**_ Olha quem fala, o carneirinho lilás... ou melhor, o "Tripé do Tibet"! É o seu nick no Luxúria(ponto)com, né?_

**GM:**_ Zeeeeeeeus..._

**(asterisco):**_ Tem razão, Shaka, é sim! Ficou interessado? Propaganda enganosa é q não é... quer ver?_

**Tantraman:**_ Com toda essa educação e sutileza, é óbvio que não pega ninguém, meu caro..._

**(asterisco):**_ Olha só quem fala... "Tentaman"..._

**Tantraman:**_ ¬¬ Essa foi podre..._

**(asterisco):** _Volta pra sua caixa, Barbie! Vai dormir c/ o Ken..._

**Tantraman:**_ Estrelinha!_

**(asterisco):**_ Oxigenado!_

**Tantraman:**_ Pelo menos eu não tenho cabelo roxinho... que gay! E as pintas, então?_

**GM:**_ Epa! Q é q vc tem contra pinta? Vc tb tem!_

**Tantraman:**_ Sim, mas as dele são ridículas!_

**GM:**_ São iguais as minhas. Fala mais pra vc ver..._

**(asterisco):**_ Não precisa me defender, Mestre._

**Tantraman:**_ Vai bancar o hominho agora, é?_

**(asterisco):**_ Putz, vai ser pentelho... alguém dá um pirulito pra ele!_

**Tantraman:**_ Não é preciso. Eu me garanto sozinho. Vem k p/ vc ver..._

**(asterisco):**_ Ah, vou sim! E vc vai conhecer a fundo o Tripé do Tibet..._

**Deadly Rose:**_ Meu Zeus, q baixaria..._

**Guapo Caliente:**_ Pra vc ver como às vezes a gnt ñ conhece direito as pessoas..._

**BaByBoy:**_ E ele escrevia taum certinho... faz alguma coisa, Kamus!_

**Flecha do Amor:**_ Faz não, fi... esse barraco tá massa... ei, pq vcs pararam? Continuem!_

**SeaDragon:**_ Xi, galera... o Mu acabou de passar por aqui..._

**Guapo Caliente:**_ Vai dar treta..._

**KrKmano:**_ Eu paro ele? É só mandar pro Meikai... ainda dá..._

**Aquarius SexMachine:**_ Melhor ñ nos intrometermos e deixarmos eles resolverem o assunto como 2 adultos civilizados..._

**Deadly Rose:**_ "Como 2 adultos civilizados"?! Mas onde vc esteve nesses últimos 5 minutos???_

**Aquarius SexMachine:**_Já q ñ posso utilizar uma resposta politicamente correta, vou ser sincero, então: q os 2 se explodam, tô nem aí. Vou é dormir... ninguém fala do Milo, mesmo... adieu..._

**Deadly Rose:**_ Ah, nem… bom, eu tb vou pq preciso do meu sono de blz, ñ é mesmo? Mas antes vou criar um tópicoooo...!_

**SeaDragon:**_ Tá, amanhã eu vejo, Dite... tô q ñ me agüento de sono tb... flowz, povo!_

---

Milo estava pasmo. O que era aquilo? Definitivamente o Santuário já não era mais o mesmo...

- Será que isso tudo é só um pesadelo maluco? O Shaka e o Mu partindo pro pau no Chucrut, o Shion pedindo pra ver filme pornô... Zeus, que foi aquilo? Bom... será que o tópico do Afrodite vai ter alguma lógica, pelo menos?

Abriu o segundo tópico, intitulado "Entreeeeem!!!".

**Deadly Rose:**_ Genteeeee, entrem nessa comu do Miluchooooo! Eu q fiiiiz...! "Bumbum do Milucho, a melhor bolinha anti-stress"! Bem q tem gnt precisando, viu, cruzes... Bjooooos!!! Smack!_

Milo levou às mãos à cabeça, exasperado.

- Merda... isso não pode estar acontecendo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NANI (os olhos arregalados, encarando Shaka)- Caraca, o que foi aquilo...**

**AFRODITE- Ah, querido, eu falei... a maior baixaria naquele Chucrut...**

**SHION (olhando para o vulto)- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar... foi tão surreal...**

**MU (sim, o vulto - timidamente)- Er... posso tentar explicar?**

**DOHKO- Explicar o quê? Foi o maior barraco! Não tinha como ter mal-entendido, vocês foram explícitos demais...**

**SHAKA- Mas a gente já fez as pazes...**

**NANI- Depois de tudo aquilo? Como? Er...**

**_A mente de Nani é tomada por algumas imagens... bizarras..._**

**LUNE- Tudo a seu tempo. Logo eu conto...**

**MILO- E é claro, no final quem leva sou eu, mesmo... já dá pra prever a história...**

**AIOLOS- Ah, mas não há como negar que a gente ficou sabendo de muitas coisas... interessantes nesta fic.**

**KANON- Graças ao Milo... hehehe!**

**MILO- ¬¬**

**LUNE (papel na mão)- Galera, agora é hora de responder... opa! Que é isso? E-mail?**

_Que zorra é essa no meu Santuário na minha ausência??? Esperem só até eu voltar..._

**SHURA- Xiii... é a Athena...**

**MILO- Ah, graças a Zeus! Athena, socorro!!!**

**LUNE (contendo o riso)- Eu não terminei de ler o e-mail, Milo... olha só o que ela diz...**

_Esperem só até eu voltar, vou querer tudo muito bem-explicado! POR QUE NÃO ME ESPERARAM??? Eu tinha tantas idéias..._

**MILO- O QUÊ?! Athena! Eu sempre fui o cavaleiro mais fiel, mais dedicado...**

**SAGA (olhando significativamente para o irmão)- A verdade é que eu acho que ela nunca engoliu muito bem aquelas agulhadas que você deu no Kanon, Milo...**

**KANON- Peraí, quê?! ****Acha que a Athena…**

**SAGA- Putz, só você não percebe? Ela paga o maior pau pra você!**

**KANON- Ei, nem vem... pra você também!**

**SAGA- Lógico... somos muito gatos...**

**TODOS OS OUTROS- ¬¬°**

**---**

**LUNE- Passado o comovente "Momento Modéstia", vamos às **_**reviews**_**... ah, não tá no papel não... hehehe...**

**Pega aquele controle high-tech do primeiro capítulo e projeta algo na parede.**

**LUNE- O que têm a dizer à DEBY GOMES, rapazes?**

**SAGA- Debynhaaaa... saudadeeeees! A gente se vê em GI, né?**

**MILO- ¬¬ Suponho que eu possa começar, né? Como assim, podem continuar a me zoar??? Achei que você estivesse do meu lado... (carinha de escorpiãozinho abandonado)**

**KAMUS- Aah, mas nem precisava pedir, Deby... ser cavaleiro é meu ofício, zoar o Milo é minha missão...**

**LUNE- Que bom que está adorando, Deby! Continue acompanhando a fic, OK? Beijos meus e de toda a galera...**

**---**

**LUNE- E agora, a DANDA! Valeu pela **_**review **_

**MILO- ¬¬ Vai entender essa garota... tem dó de mim, mas chora de rir??? Bom... pelo menos uma parte de você compreende o martírio por que estou passando aqui... realmente, limpar o banheiro do Shaka foi baixo, mas acho que tem banheiros piores, como o do Máscara...**

**MdM- **_**Mio**_** banheiro??? Per**_** che???**_

**MILO- Com aquele gosto pra lá de esquisito que você tem pra decoração, eu me arrepio só em pensar no que deve ter lá dentro... bom, Danda, é isso aí... O QUÊ?! Você gostou do Afrodite me... pô, caiu no meu conceito... e não me engana não, espertinha... tá gostando de me ver assim, né? Tô de mal... tô vendo que vou precisar me agarrar a outra pessoa pra sair vivo daqui...**

**SHAKA- "Piti"? Eu não dei piti... convenhamos, se fosse o seu banheiro você não ia ficar brava?**

**DOHKO- Mas duvido que ela ia mandar um Tembo Hourin nele... de qualquer forma, se ela achou aquilo um piti ainda não viu nada do que você é capaz, não é? Este capítulo foi esclarecedor...**

**SHAKA- Tá, calei...**

**DOHKO (cheio de si)- Danda... a idade não está no RG, está em você... ainda dô pro gasto, né não? Hehehe... obrigado!**

**KAMUS- Eu não sou malvado... só falo o que acho que deve ser dito... e faço o que sei que deve ser feito... mas espero que goste de minhas ações...**

**MdM- **_**Io**_** não apareci muito antes, né? **_**Ma io**_** tô aqui, **_**ragazza **_**! Que bom que gosta de mim... qualquer dia desses a gente se fala... beijos...**

**LUNE- Comporte-se, Máscara... tem **_**alguém**_** que também mandou **_**review**_**, é melhor se vigiar... bom, Danda, ainda tem muita água pra rolar, então continue lendo e mandando **_**reviews **_**! Beijo...**

**---**

**LUNE- AYUKI-SAN... dúvida cruel, hehehe! ****Então ri, ué! É muito gratificante saber que a galera tá rindo à beça, é essa a intenção!**

**MILO- Se você me adora, por que não me ajudaaa??? Mas o que é que está acontecendo com essas garotas, meu Zeus? "Bem-feito"? Pelo quê? Zeus, estou pagando pelos pecados que cometi, que cometo e que ainda vou cometer... afinal, que é que vocês têm contra mim??? (carinha galanteadora) Pois é, Ayuki-san, se você me ajudasse, nem ia precisar de ir ao circo pra sentir calor... eu não sou suficiente pra provocar um incêndio? **

**LUNE- ¬¬ Milo... quando ela disse que quer ver o circo pegar fogo, não foi bem isso que ela quis dizer...**

**KAMUS- Liga não, Lune, ele tá dizendo isso pra se safar... ele não é idiota...**

**NANI- É, sim!**

**KAMUS- Er... sim... mas... ah, deixa...**

**AFRODITE- Eba, ela falou comigoooo!!! Eu vou fazer uma fic de ficha loguinho, sim! É só eu tirar uma folguinha, participar de duas fics ao mesmo tempo não é mole, querida, nem ator global consegue... você quer participar? Com quem, hein? Olha, Lune, já tem gente querendo participar, tem gente querendo participar! (dando pulinhos de alegria) **

**LUNE- Er... que bom, né Dite? Eu também quero... mas deixa isso pra outra ocasião, eh?**

**AFRODITE (sem dar atenção a Lune)- Convido siiiim, lindaaaa!!! Er... pode ser com um cavaleiro de bronze? É que eu queria os douradinhos só pra mim...**

**CAVALEIROS PRESENTES- SAI FORA!!!**

**LUNE- Obrigada pela **_**review**_**, Ayuki-san... fez um cavaleiro feliz!**

**---**

**LUNE- Aah... MAIA SOROVAR... agora fez uma ficwriter feliz! Obrigada, linda! Olha, fico realmente radiante em ver que você amou a fic! E nem tive tempo de agradecer pela dica pra prova de Anatomia... consegui média na prova teórica! A prática é que me deixou abaixo da média... mas foi só um pouquinho, vai dar pra eu recuperar, agora que peguei o ritmo! Obrigada mesmo! Quanto a ser possível se apaixonar por uma história... acho que é possível, sim, hehehe... "O coração possui razões que a própria razão desconhece"! (Olha de soslaio para Shaka, Kamus e Mu).**

**MILO- ¬¬ Que bom, né Lune? Agora... sou seu Escorpiãozinho favorito, né? Então por que tá gostando??? Por que tá apoiando esses dois maníacos, a Lune e o Nani??? (Lendo o resto da **_**review**_**...) Você... amou... a parte do passivo...? Tô com medo, agora...**

**LUNE- Sorte que tenho força nas pernas, né? A visão se turvou... tudo começou a girar... mas não foi ruim, pelo contrário! É o Paraíso, isso aqui! Não me arrependo de participar da minha própria fic... aiaiai... você desmaiaria, né? Eu também, é só que ultimamente andei tomando biotônico e comendo bastante espinafre como preparação...**

**NANI (empertigado)- Tô me sentindo o máximo, agora... pode deixar, com a minha ajuda a Lune vai reduzir o Milo a pilhérias, você vai ver...**

**MILO- (mais medinho ainda...)**

**AFRODITE- Yaoi lemon com o Milo... ui, já tô me arrepiando... pode deixar que vou deixar ele acabado, já tô com idéias ma-ra-vi-lho-sas! Que bom que me ama, querida... sabe, a verdade é que eu não sou gay... sou bi... você pode checar em GI, hehehe! É só que com tantos cavaleiros lindos ao meu redor minha porção **_**femme**_** aparece mais... quero ver a fic que você tá escrevendo, viu? Adoro aparecer em fics... xi... tadinha... doeu a pedrada?**

**Milo inclina seu corpo o mais longe possível do pisciano. Kamus dá graças a Zeus por ninguém ter falado de um lemon entre ele e o grego dessa vez...**

**LUNE- Hehehe, faça o que quiser! Você tá falando do "Uma Eva e Doze Adãos", né? Quero ler logo o próximo cap., tá muito massa! Tadinho do Shura, sofrendo horrores com a turma...**

**SHURA- É... ****Milo, **_**yo**_** sei como se sente... a Maia tem me feito apanhar muito com a Shina...**

**MILO- Aah, agora se solidarizou? ENTÃO ME AJUDA AQUI, PÔ!**

**SHURA- **_**Yo**_** não... tá muito divertido!**

**---**

**MILO- Você não ia mandar um beijo pra sua comparsa... digo, pra Maia?**

**LUNE- É que ela mandou outra **_**review**_**! Olha só... hehehe, que bom! Quanto mais melhor!**

**SHAKA- Tudo bem, Maia? Er... a verdade é que eu não me sinto tão atraído assim por coisas tão mundanas...**

**AIOLOS- ¬¬ Magina, né? Depois daquelas revelações no Chucrut... então tem mangá hentai pra quê?**

**KANON- Pra emprestar pro Mu, hahaha!**

**SHAKA (fingindo não ouvir os comentários)- De qualquer forma, todos fazem trocadilhos infames por eu ser o cavaleiro de Virgem, sabe... mas não ligo. Agradeço pelo elogio, embora ser perfeito naquele Santuário não seja visto como qualidade...**

**MILO- ¬¬ Uiai...**

**LUNE (com uma expressão facial beeeem diferente)- Uiai...**

**SHAKA (corando)- Er... a Lune...? (olha para a ficwriter, que fica vermelhona)Vamos... vamos ver no que Golden Island vai dar...**

**LUNE (cochichando)- Valeu pela força, Maia!**

**DOHKO- Eu não sou vovô! Ainda preciso ser pai pra isso... Me achou uma gostosura, eh? Não quer me ajudar a ser avô?**

**KAMUS- ¬¬ Velhinho tarado... chato pentelho, **_**moi **_**? Ora, **_**cherrie**_**... só estou ferrando o Milo para fazer você feliz...**

**LUNE- Que estranho... tem alguém muito quieto aqui...**

**MdM- Tá, **_**io parlo**_**... Maia! Ou melhor, Sara! **_**Per che **_**está dando mole pros **_**mios**_** amigos??? E **_**io **_**? E todos aqueles momentos que passamos juntos em GI, e que ainda estão rolando?**

**LUNE- ¬¬ Você tava miguezando a Danda pouco tempo atrás... não tem vergonha?**

**MdM- **_**Ma**__**io**_** só tava sendo gentil!**

**LUNE- Ela também, oras!**

**MdM- Que seja... tô de olho, Sarinha... e pára de fazer c(asterisco) doce, vamos logo pros finalmentes...**

**LUNE- Olha o palavreado, MdM!**

**MdM (dando de ombros)- Ela disse que não se importava...**

**LUNE- ¬¬ Tss... bom, agora sim... um beijão, Maiaaaa!!! De todos nós!**

**---**

**MILO- ¬¬ Nani... você... também enviou uma **_**review **_

**NANI- Foi meu alter-ego. Mas você não tem nada a ver com isso, aracnídeo...**

**LUNE- Tá, tá... vamos responder ao Sr. Nani... se bem que a gente já se fala pelo Orkut, né? Bom... que bom que consegui fazer você dar boas risadas! Sabe, quando a gente ta escrevendo acha a idéia genial, mas quando a gente vai postar fica se perguntando... "será que a galera vai gostar? Será que tá mesmo engraçado?". Você sabe como é... então, fiquei realmente satisfeita!**

**MILO- Numa coisa você tem razão, infeliz... quero só ver quando as Miletes vierem me ajudar...**

**AFRODITE- Psé, Nanizinho, eu nesta fic estou mais pro outro time, né? Mas com a bundinha do Milucho... fica difícil!**

**MILO- SAI FORA, FIOTE DE CRUZ-CREDO!**

**AFRODITE- Mas eu já disse, não sou totalmente gay... não nego fogo a uma gatinha bem-fornida...**

**KAMUS (para Shaka, espantado)- Ei... você ouviu o que eu ouvi?**

**SHAKA- Já disse... isso aqui tá uma zona...**

**SAGA- Você realmente me acha O FODA??? É, eu sei... sabe, acho que posso até fazer um esforço para virar... eh... bom, por um fã, o que a gente não faz...**

**LUNE (sorrindo maleficamente para Milo)- Sugestões anotadas, Nani! Beijão...**

**NANI- É, eu sou o bom... mas Saga, poderia fazer um favor? Gritar o seu melhor refrão?**

**SAGA- Que é qual?**

**LUNE- Hehehe... observe só...**

**SEIYA (do seu PC, lendo a fic)- Dããã... o Saga... que cara babaca... não sabe o refrão... que refrão, hein?**

**KAMUS- O que deu nele?! Aliás, o que ele tá fazendo na narração?**

**SAGA (mal se contendo)- AAH... MORRA, SEIYAAAAA!!!!!**

**LUNE/NANI/E MAIS UNS CAVALEIROS QUE É BOM NÃO CITAR O NOME PRA NÃO FICAR CHATO DEPOIS- YEAH!!!**

**LUNE- Mandem **_**reviews**_**, povo, e apareçam!!! Beijooooooooooooooooos!!!**


	5. Enquanto isso, na sexta casa

**CAPÍTULO 5 – ENQUANTO ISSO, NA SEXTA CASA...**

**MILO (semblante muito sério)- Azar. Não é apenas a ausência de sorte. O verdadeiro Azar não é apenas perder o último ônibus do dia ou cair caca de urubu na nossa cabeça. Azar é quando o Destino conspira ativamente para nossa desgraça. Quando pessoas que aparentam nada ter a ver com nossa vida simplesmente começam a agir diferente só para que, no fim, NÓS levemos o golpe...**

**AFRODITE (emocionado, batendo palmas)- Nossa, que lindo, Milucho! Foi profunda, essa!**

**NANI- E eu **_**posso**_** saber por que esse discurso todo?**

**MILO- Simples, maldito. Pelo que pude entender através do título, a Lune vai pausar a narrativa do dia fatídico do Chucrut... não estou certo?**

**LUNE- É, aracnídeo, devo admitir... sim, você está certo. (olha para Nani) Você se lembra do último capítulo, não?**

**NANI- Claro... o Milo acordou, teve caganeira, HAHAHAHA...! Ahem... e descobriu a comunidade do Chucrut. Aliás, sem comentários, viu?**

**LUNE- Isso mesmo. Bom, é claro que o dia estava apenas começando. Mas não vou continuar narrando neste capítulo. Aqui eu vou...**

_**Soa a campainha. Todos olham para a porta da sala de estar – indiretamente, claro, para a entrada do apartamento.**_

**MILO- Ué... mas se todos os cavaleiros estão aqui...**

**NANI- Falta o Aldebaran.**

**LUNE- Nam, ele só aparece mais tarde... aah, acho que sei quem é!**

**_Lune sai da sala apressada e sorridente para abrir a porta do apartamento. Gritos histéricos femininos de duas amigas se cumprimentando no hall de entrada (sim, queridos, é um apartamento chique...)._**

**MILO (lendo a narração)- Epa! Mulher na área?**

**KAMUS- ¬¬ Se animando por quê? Vous non vai poder fazer nada, mesmo...**

**_Ouvem-se passos. Lune entra na sala de estar._**

**LUNE (filiz!)- Galera! Eu queria apresentar a vocês uma amigaça minha! Sabem, ela tá acompanhando a fic e decidiu dar uma passadinha aqui, hehehe!**

**AIOLOS- Mas que lotação! Isso tá parecendo a casa da Mãe Joana, como o Deba costuma falar...**

**MILO- Não se atreva a mencionar essa mulher na minha presença!!!**

**CAVALEIROS- HAHAHAHAHAHA...!**

**NANI- Como é???**

**AIOLOS (enxugando as lágrimas de riso)- Logo a Lune conta... mas acho que vai demorar um pouquinho.**

**VOZ- AAAH, ZEUS, SÃO ELEEEES!!!**

**Um vulto (de tão rápido que passou) pula em Saga e Kanon.**

**NANI- Hahaha... tinha que ser você!**

**LUNE (rindo)- Aiai, essa não tem jeito, mesmo... galera, eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês a MAIA SOROVAR!**

**MAIA (agarrada aos gêmeos, que sorriam)- Aah... oi, gente! Beleza?**

**MDM (braços cruzados)- _Io_ diria que não!**

**SAGA (abraçado a Maia)- Que cara é essa, carcamano? Ciúme, é? **

**AFRODITE- É, italiano... acho que perdeu, hihihi! Aff! (perde o fôlego, pois Maia se solta dos geminianos para atacar o sueco também)**

**MAIA- DITEEEE!!! Como vai, meu lindo??? Eu te adoroooo!!!**

**OUTROS CAVALEIROS- (gota)**

**SHURA- Menina feliz... bom, **_**y yo tengo **_**uns assuntos a resolver com essa mocinha... e a Shina?**

**MAIA (completamente nas nuvens)- Que Shina?**

**SHURA- Minha fiiiic, sua desnaturada! Talvez se lembre... ela me bateu bem no...**

**TODOS- HAHAHAHAHA...!**

**MAIA- Claro que não me esqueci, **_**españolzito **_**lindo... é só que eu tô ocupada, não tá vendo?**

**Maia se vira para Milo e solta uma sonora gargalhada ao ver o escorpiano naquela situação.**

**MAIA- Sério, Lune, eu já tava lendo a fic, e tal... mas ver o Milo nessa situação é hilário, hahahaha...!**

**MILO- ¬¬ Rindo do quê, hein? Eu li sua **_**review**_** insana, sua... maquiavélica!**

**KAMUS- Ora, ora, agora o escorpiãozinho aprendeu a falar bonito...**

**Gargalhadas gerais.**

**KAMUS (sério)- Mas je ainda non esqueci que vous me chamou de chato pentelho, mocinha...**

**MAIA- Ah, vá, foi brincadeira... você não vai bancar o pentelho de verdade agora, né, Icebox?**

**KAMUS- ¬¬ Ice... box?!**

**Maia se aproxima de Milo e acaricia seus cabelos.**

**MAIA- Mas sabe, Escorpião... por mais que eu te zoe, você sabe que é meu Escorpiãozinho favorito... (dá vários beijinhos no rosto emburrado de Milo)**

**LUNE- Sabe, Maia, às vezes você me chama de polígama, mas você é bem pior, hein...**

**MAIA- He! Com tantos gostosos aqui, tem que aproveitar, garota! Não sei por que você não aproveita... tá uma noite linda... esses gatos no seu apartamento...**

**LUNE (muito vermelha)- MAIA!!!**

**MAIA- Oxe! Você tem 18 anos, já é adulta, mocinha!**

**KANON (sorriso sacana)- Concordo!**

**LUNE- Mas você pula em todo mundo! Até no infeliz do Milo...**

**MAIA- Principalmente! Ele é burro mas é gato...**

**MILO- ¬¬ Obrigado pela parte que me toca...**

**NANI (já meio impaciente)- Bom, Maia, senta aí no sofá e pára de abusar deles. A Lune ia continuar contando a história, pô, e ela já enrola tanto sozinha...**

**MAIA- Okays! (senta-se no sofá ao lado de Shaka) Shakitooo! Sempre quis fazer trancinhas no seu cabelo! Deixa?**

**AIOLOS (cochichando com Aiolia)- Ela não tem noção do perigo... trancinhas no cabelo do Homem Mais Próximo de Deus?!**

**AIOLIA (em resposta)- Ah, mas depois do que a gente descobriu, acho que ele nem vai negar...**

**Dito e feito. Quando Lune volta para o sofá, depara com Maia fazendo um monte de trancinhas nas madeixas loiras do virginiano, cujos olhos estavam fechados em resignação.**

**AFRODITE- Hehehe! Sempre quis ver o Shakito de cabelo rastafári...**

**LUNE (para si mesma)- Caaalma, fia... contenha os instintos taurinos... ciúme não, ciúme não... MAIA, QUER VER COMO ESSE LOIRO FICA QUANDO ESTÁ DE PORRE???**

**MAIA/NANI/CAVALEIROS (exceto Milo e Mu, que parecia muito incomodado)- O quêêê???**

**LUNE- Isso que vocês ouviram! Neste capítulo vou apresentar Shaka de Virgem como vocês nunca imaginaram!**

**NANI (confuso)- Er... depois do Chucrut...? Credo...**

**LUNE (cara maligna)- Ah, mas vocês não viram nada...**

**SHION- Quer dizer que aquele jeito que ele começou a agir depois do Chucrut... foi por causa de um porre?**

**LUNE- Vou explicar tudinho!**

**MAIA (ainda fazendo trancinhas, e bem ciente do motivo por que Lune estava agindo daquele jeito)- Vejamos... ciúme taurino... inclinação à escrita geminiana... alegria sagitariana... você tem Escorpião em algum lugar do seu mapa?**

**LUNE- Plutão.**

**MAIA- Vingativa. Hehehe, acho que vou gostar de escutar...**

**SHAKA (olhos abertos e assustados)- Sério, Lune, você não teria coragem...**

**LUNE- Aah, quer ver?**

**SHAKA- Se você não tem dó de mim... pelo menos que tenha dó dele (indica Mu com a cabeça) Eu sei que gosta dele...**

**NANI- O que o Mu tem a ver com isso? Foi ele que embebedou você, loiro?**

**MU (muito tenso)- Eu não! Mas Lu-chan... (manhoso) aquilo foi um... acidente... não tripudia mais de mim...**

**SHAKA- Querendo tirar o corpo fora, carneirinho lilás?**

**MU- Nem vem, Barbie! A culpa foi sua de tudo aquilo ter acontecido!**

**SHAKA- Foi SUA!**

**MU- SUA!!!**

**MAIA- Legaaal... agora o quebra-pau é ao vivo...**

**LUNE- PAROOOOU!!!**

**Os dois abaixam a cabeça.**

**LUNE- Chega de enrolação... olhem só... vocês se lembram de que a conversa no Chucrut terminou meio... turbulenta?**

**NANI- Ah, sim! O Mu ia acabar com a raça dele...**

**Mu deu um sorrisinho.**

**MAIA- Tem cara! Um Tembo Hourin e ele já era...**

**Shaka sorriu com superioridade. Saíam faíscas dos olhos de Maia e Nani. Lune pigarreia.**

**LUNE- Parou, galera! Vou contar o que realmente aconteceu...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sem que Milo soubesse, houvera um barraco na noite anterior. Já viram aqueles escândalos de mulher traída à porta da casa da amante do marido, de vassoura na mão? Bom, faltou só a vassoura...

---

**MU (em meio às risadas dos outros)- ¬¬ E os chifres, né? Sério, Lune, você agora me sacaneou...**

**LUNE- Desculpa aí, Mu-chan... mas era o que parecia! Francamente, você tava irreconhecível! E devo dizer que o incidente no Chucrut rendeu reviews espantadas...**

**MU- Tá, calei...**

**SHAKA- E eu sou a amante?!**

**MAIA- O quê, preferia ser o marido?**

**SHAKA- Já vi que não tenho mais moral pra falar nada aqui... depois vocês perdem os cinco sentidos e não sabem o porquê, né?**

**LUNE- Er... continuando...**

---

Onde eu estava? Bom, foi um barraco... protagonizado em frente à sexta casa, em plena madrugada. E o pior, estrelando os dois cavaleiros mais lind... digo, mais responsáveis e ponderados do Santuário...

- SHAKA! Aparece, desgraçado!

- Oh! Boa noite, ovelhinha roxa! Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Vim cumprir a promessa, sua Barbie de camelô!

- É mesmo? Qual?

- Vim te mostrar quem é o Tripé do Tibet, seu... er... sei lá... – pensando em alguma coisa de que ainda não o tivesse chamado naquela noite – seu xexelento!

- "Xexelento"? – Shaka gargalhou.

---

**TODOS (exceto Mu)- "Xexelento"??? Hahahahaha...!**

**LUNE- Assim você me desaponta, Mu, sério... que xingamento foi aquele?!**

**NANI (rindo a não poder mais)- Um cara de vinte anos chamando outro de "xexelento"... véi, eu não acredito nisso...**

**MU (vermelho)- Talvez vocês não acreditem mais em mim, mas eu digo assim mesmo: eu não estou acostumado a ofender as pessoas, eu estava fora de mim! Eu não sabia o que dizer...**

**MAIA- Nota-se... hahahahahaha...!**

**MU- Eu estava desesperado pra me impor! O Shaka parecia nunca perder o controle, falava com uma frieza, um cinismo... eu sou ariano, pô! Tava em desvantagem... é horrível discutir com ele!**

**SHAKA- É, eu sou o foda...**

**SAGA- Ei! Essa frase é minha!**

**MAIA- Ouvir o Shakito dizendo "foda"... hahaha, caraca, valeu a pena vir aqui! Quer parar quieto, loiro? Tô no meio da trança...**

**_Os olhos de Lune faiscaram perigosamente. Afrodite percebe o perigo..._**

**AFRODITE- Continue, querida...**

**LUNE (parecendo acordar)- Tá... onde eu estava, mesmo?**

---

- "Xexelento"! – Repetiu Shaka, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir – Eu sabia que você não era tão _bad boy_ assim, Mu... falando desse jeito parece mais uma menininha emburrada...

- Pareço? Pois é... vim aqui brincar com a minha Barbie...

Uma leve ruga se formou no semblante de Shaka (a verdade é que ele sempre foi muito sensível a essa comparação com a Barbie), e seu sorriso vacilou por um momento. Virou-se para a entrada de sua casa, dando as costas ao ariano. Sua voz estava um pouquinho mais irritada, mas ainda assim parecia bem controlada.

- São quase duas e meia da manhã e eu não pretendo ficar aqui perdendo tempo com você. Você interrompeu o meu filme pra me chamar de... "xexelento"?! Não me faça rir... olha, faça o seguinte: tome um Prozac e me ligue amanhã, ou quando passar a TPM. Vá se afogar num pote de sorvete... acredite, seu tempo será muito melhor aproveitado nisso...

---

**AFRODITE (vendo Mu com lágrimas de humilhação nos olhos)- Nussa, Shakito... você foi cruel...**

**MDM- Brutaaaal!!! Cara, tô começando a gostar de você... vou parar de te chamar de Barbie...**

**NANI (concordando)- Tirar com classe é sempre muito mais legal!**

_**Shaka sorri sem-jeito.**_

**LUNE (abraçando Mu)- Tadinhoooo! Não fica assim, Mu-chan... você também ofendeu ele!**

**MU- Então continua... e mostra que eu enfureci ele, Lu-chan! Eu consegui!**

**LUNE- Pra **_**você**_** pedir que eu continue... é que você tá mal, mesmo...**

---

O cosmo de Mu se elevou perigosamente com as "educadas" sugestões de Shaka. Seus lindos olhos verdes se estreitaram, mas quando ele falou, foi com uma voz surpreendentemente cínica e controlada, e um inédito sorrisinho mordaz que Shaka não pôde ver (por estar de costas, né?).

- TPM?! Bom, você deve entender bem disso, Shaka, já que parece nunca ter menstruado pra que ela passasse. É por isso que você medita tanto? Pra se livrar da sua eterna TPM ou pro sangue descer? É que, pra falar a verdade, nunca vi nenhuma boneca usando _modess_...

---

**AIOLIA- Uuui! Na fuça!!!**

**AIOLOS (às gargalhadas)- "Nunca vi nenhuma boneca usando **_**modess**_**" foi demais, hahahahaha!!!**

**MDM (extasiado com o cortês arranca-rabo que lhe era narrado)- Cara, não acredito que perdi essa!!! **

**Foi a vez de Mu sorrir. Estava com a cabeça no colo de Lune, que afagava seus cabelos como quem consola uma criança.**

**LUNE- Viu, Mu-chan? Você também sabe ser foda...**

**SAGA (cansado)- Sério... gente... ninguém tá me vendo aqui? O foda sou EU... (cala-se desanimado ao ver que nem Nani está prestando atenção à sua pessoa).**

**SHION (espantado com o comportamento do eterno discípulo)- Mu... ainda não acredito em como falou com seu grande amigo! Você... que sempre teve um sorriso gentil, como uma ovelha que corre pelos cé...**

**MU- Ô mestre, parou por aí! Essa sua comparação me irrita, sabia? Não ajuda em nada na defesa da minha virilidade!**

**CAVALEIROS (segurando o riso)- Pfff...**

**SHION (espantado)- Mu? ****O que aconteceu com você, meu pupilo? Que rebeldia é essa?**

**DOHKO- Ah, Shion, dá um tempo pro garoto! Ele só tem vinte anos! E você também nunca foi santinho na sua juventude, ou se esqueceu? Quer que eu te recorde do que a gente aprontava nos nossos vinte anos, meu velho ? Bons tempos, bons tempos...**

**SHION (sem encarar o olhar curioso de Mu)- Er... deixa quieto... afinal, já faz mais de duzentos anos...**

**AFRODITE (penalizado, para Kanon)- Juventude sem boate não é juventude...**

**KANON (concordando)- Verdade, Di... dá pra ver que isso deixa seqüelas...**

**LUNE- Chega de zorra! Quero continuar contando, vão querer me interromper a toda hora?**

---

O punho de Shaka tremeu.

- Hunf! – Fez o virginiano. Era nítido que sua paciência estava chegando ao seu limite – Ainda não sei por que me dou o trabalho de ouvir tais disparates de um cara tão indigno de minha atenção! O filme estava muito mais interessante. Vou entrar...

- Quem vai entrar sou eu, loirinha. Vai buscar a vaselina!

Shaka estacou. Seu cosmo finalmente se elevou, e o indiano se voltou para o tibetano com um olhar furioso inédito. Mu sorriu, triunfante, ao ver o virginiano se descontrolar pela primeira vez.

- Como... se atreve?! _Eu_, que sou quase perfeito, o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus, a reencarnação de Buda...

- E vendo filme pornô a essa hora, né, santinho?!

- É pra quem pode. Você na verdade morre de inveja porque só eu e o Aiolos temos TV a cabo. Quem mandou você não chegar à final do campeonato de videogame da Saori?

- Er... peguei o Saga nas quartas-de-final...

- E daí? Eu o peguei na semifinal, e ganhei!

- Tirando a visão e a audição dele, até eu! Ou pensa que eu não percebi?!

Shaka deu de ombros.

- Ninguém disse que era proibido...

- ¬¬ Putz, vai ser cara-de-pau...

- Escuta, você vai ficar aí a noite toda enchendo o saco ou eu posso assistir o filme?

Mu fechou a cara. Realmente, sentia inveja. Mas não tinha coragem de ir a uma boate para descarregar aquela tensão toda que sentia, então... droga, que hora pra ter uma vontade daquelas! E o pior é que, para satisfazê-la, ia ter de engolir o orgulho e apelar.

- Mmmf... Shaka...

- Eh... que foi? Que cara é essa?

- Desculpa.

- Hum? Tá... me engana que eu gosto... fala aí, o que você quer?

- Eu, hein? Não se pode tentar fazer as pazes com o meu melhor amigo?

- Fala de uma vez, estrupício!

- Tá... eu... eu queria... – Mu foi ficando muito sem-graça – Aah... pode me emprestar aquele seu mangá das colegiais? Aquele que tem aquele capítulo em que a professora de Matemática...

- O número 4, eu sei... da loirinha com a ruivinha na capa...

---

**AIOLOS (às gargalhadas)- Vocês DECORAVAM os mangás hentai do Shaka??? Que desespero, hein?**

**_Todos riram. Shaka e Mu se entreolharam, muito sem-graça._**

**LUNE- Até parece que você também não decora cada episódio daquele seriado das "Super-Coelhinhas", né, santinho?**

**AIOLOS- Mas eu nunca fiz questão de esconder!**

_**Mais risadas. Lune sacode a cabeça, desgostosa, e decide continuar a narração.**_

**---**

- Er... é, esse mesmo... olha, Shaka, eu...

Shaka suspirou. Era realmente um cara bonzinho, afinal de contas...

- Deixa pra lá. Chegaí, vem ver "As gatinhas na noite de Halloween" comigo, deve estar pra começar...

- Nem precisa pedir, amigão! – Sorriu o ariano, e entrou na sexta casa junto com seu guardião.

---

**_MdM fica encarando Lune, que continua acariciando um ariano agora inquieto._**

**LUNE- Eh... que foi, italiano?**

**MDM- É só isso?**

**LUNE- Como assim, só isso?**

**MDM- A briga, **_**caspita! **_**Ficam se xingando, cosmos se elevando, e no fim vão ver filme pornô como dois velhos amigos de infância?!**

**LUNE- Ué... e você queria o quê?**

**MDM- Sangue, oras! Cabeças rolando, gritos de dor... francamente, viu? Historinha mais meia-boca... finalzinho feliz mais meia boca... tô vendo a hora em que começa um **_**lemon**_** entre os dois... ¬¬**

**KAMUS- E onde é que o Milo entra nessa história perva?**

**DOHKO (encarando o aquariano)- Eu já te falei que essa encucação com o Milo pega mal pra você...**

**MILO/KAMUS- SAI FORA, UVA PASSA!!!**

**DOHKO- Eeeei! Não tem mais nenhuma uva passa aqui! Agora vocês todos são mais velhos que eu!**

**CAVALEIROS- ¬¬°**

**NANI- Quer continuar, Lune?! E o pingüim de geladeira tem razão. O que o Milo tem a ver com esse barraco todo?!**

**DOHKO (baixinho)- ¬¬ Outro que eu tô começando a estranhar, mas é melhor deixar quieto...**

**LUNE- Aff! Calma, eu já vou contaaaar!!!**

**_Mu suspira, resignado._**

**---**

Uma hora e quatro garrafas de uísque depois...

- Já vai abrir a quinta?! Eu não sabia que você manguaçava, Shaka...

O virginiano encarou o outro e respondeu, a fala já um pouco enrolada:

- ¬¬ É, e eu tô bebendo sozinho, não é mesmo?

Mu riu escandalosamente. Estava mais do que claro que ele já não se encontrava em seu juízo perfeito.

- Tem razão! Bota mais pra mim...

Detalhe: os dois são Cavaleiros de Ouro. Isso quer dizer que têm uma resistência maior aos efeitos do álcool. Mas quatro garrafas de uísque??? Assim não há Santo que agüente!

Os dois beberam mais um pouco, em silêncio – estava no intervalo do filme, e eles não tinham muito a comentar (e, perto de outro cavaleiro, nem a fazer, se é que me entendem. Aliás, perdão por esses assuntos pervas, mas, como já disse, essa fic não é para crianças). Acabaram se lembrando do pega-pra-capar no Chucrut.

- Porra, Mu, aquela parada de Tripé do Tibet foi tosca...

(Comentariozinho pequenininho meu: que palavreado é esse?! É a manguaça, só pode!)

- E "Tantraman", então? Por Zeus... que foi aquilo... mas "Deus Loiro do Amor"?! Putz...

- E não é verdade? Francamente, ninguém resiste a mim: mulher, homem...

- O Afrodite não conta, Shaka, não é nenhum dos dois...

- Até macho balança, tô falando sério...

- ¬¬ E isso lá é coisa de se orgulhar?! Francamente, tô te estranhando... acho que você deve ter uns hentais yaoi escondidos por aí, e eles estão deteriorando toda a sua testosterona...

- Você não tem sutileza, Mu... me decepciona. O que eu quero dizer é que possuo algo de divino em minha beleza que atrai os humanos... – Gabou-se Shaka, agitando sensualmente suas longas madeixas douradas.

(Posso fazer outro comentariozinho pititico? O Shaka quando bebe se acha, não? ¬¬)

- ¬¬ Uuui, agora estou até arrepiado... – Ironizou Mu (que, convenhamos, parece relativamente normal, só um pouco mais alegrinho, quando bebum) – Então me diga, "Senhor Sedução", se é assim tão irresistível, por que jamais tive vontade de agarrá-lo?

- Ora, porque você não me interessa, Áries! Se eu quisesse seduzi-lo você já estaria de quatro no meu tapete...

Eu disse há pouco que o Mu parece normal quando bebe, né? _Parece_, apenas: o uísque deixa o pavio desse lindo tibetano mais curto (sentido figurado, gente... nada de perversão... ¬¬). Afinal, com essa provocação, os dois acabaram se levantando bruscamente do sofá, Mu visivelmente furioso, Shaka zombeteiro. O filme? Já tinha recomeçado, mas naquele momento tinham algo mais urgente a resolver...

- Retire o que disse! AGORA!!!

- Caro Mu, não irei fazê-lo. Farei melhor: irei provar a você que sou mais irresistível que você.

- Quero só ver...

- Vamos fazer uma aposta: o primeiro a conquistar uma pessoa vence. Conquistar _mesmo_, tipo deixar a pessoa na cama, entendeu?

- Hum... – o ariano corou – e precisa terminar com isso?

- Não precisa ter _medo, _carneirinho – Zombou Shaka – Não precisa chegar às vias de fato... basta provar que chegaram ao _quase_...

Mu decidiu ignorar a provocação. Sabia que Shaka, mesmo zoando, também era virgem e tinha tanto medo quanto ele.

- Tá, tá... qualquer garota?

- Garota? Acho que não...

- ¬¬ Caraca, Shaka, tô te estranhando _mesmo_...

- Eu sou macho, Mu, e me garanto; por isso posso tranqüilamente seduzir um homem sem me envolver. Parece-me, no entanto, que você tem medo de cair em tentação...

- ¬¬ Conceito esquisito de masculinidade... vá lá, que seja homem, então! Mas o Afrodite não vale!

- Claro, o Afrodite seria fichinha! O desafio consiste em seduzir um cara _macho_, um cara que só pense em mulher vinte e quatro horas por dia!

- Nisso você leva vantagem, Shaka, se parece mais com uma!

- Olha quem fala...

- OK, eu topo... mas quem seria esse homem, então?

Shaka sorriu maleficamente, tomou mais um gole de seu uísque e olhou mais adiante, pelas Doze Casas.

- Acho que tenho uma boa idéia de quem...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MILO (muito infeliz, encolhido na poltrona)- E adivinhem quem era, não é? Entenderam por que eu falei de "conspiração do destino"? A bebedeira do Mu e do Shaka não tinha nada a ver comigo, mas é claro que ia acabar sobrando pra mim!**

**NANI (abismado)- Caraca... os dois cavaleiros mais "santos" de porre?!**

**_Mu e Shaka não têm coragem de se encarar. Até Maia pára por um momento de fazer tranças no virginiano_.**

**MAIA- Tô passada! Que aposta mais maluca...**

**LUNE (atentando para outra coisa)- Dite? Por que está tão emburrado?**

**AFRODITE- Olha só o jeito que eles falaram de mim, Lune! Eu sou "fichinha", é?**

**MDM- Ora, todo mundo sabe que você arrasta um bonde pela Barbie...**

**MAIA- Mas, afinal, rapazes, o que levou vocês a fazer aquela aposta maluca?!**

**MU- Ainda duvida?! O uísque, lógico!**

**SHAKA (os olhos fechados, passando a mão por seu novo cabelo rastafári **_**by**_** Maia Sorovar)- E eu não imaginava que ficava tão prepotente quando bebo... é que normalmente eu bebo sozinho, sabem...**

**MAIA (sorrisinho mordaz)- Mas eu não sabia que vocês tinham medo de perder a virgindade...**

_**Os dois coraram intensamente e não responderam.**_

**NANI- E então? No que deu essa tal aposta?**

**LUNE- Sabe... cavaleiros de ouro são mais resistentes ao álcool... então eles se lembravam perfeitamente de tudo na manhã seguinte. Mas o orgulho, você sabe... e eles decidiram... ir em frente com aquilo.**

**NANI/MAIA- QUÊ???**

**LUNE- Os desdobramentos eu conto depois. Este capítulo está gigantesco, pra variar, e eu preciso responder às **_**reviews**_** do anterior! O pessoal ficou chocado com o Chucrut...**

**_Lune projeta as reviews na parede._**

**NANI- Aah, sim... meu alter-ego... bom, realmente, eu ri pra caramba com aquilo tudo... e pior são as Miletes apoiando a gente!!!**

**MILO (desconsolado)- Esse mundo tá indo pra latrina, meu Zeus... já não tô entendendo mais nada...**

**AFRODITE- O que você não me pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo, Nanizinho? Vai ser um prazer cuidar do Milucho, hihihi! (posicionando-se perigosamente atrás do Milo. Nani começa a gargalhar)**

**MILO- S-sai pra lá, coisa ruim!**

**KANON (pensativo)- Engraçado... nas fics yaoi que já li por aí, nunca vi o Dite com o Milo... e nunca vi o Dite como ativo... quem diria, hein, Escorpião? Trazendo uma nova faceta do Dite à tona, hahahaha!**

**LUNE- Concordo que a briga do Shaka com o Mu foi inimaginável... mas o que poderia fazer? Se é para a diversão de todos e o mal-estar geral do Milucho... deu nisso, hehehe!**

**MU (recebendo a nota mental – ele é lemuriano, afinal! – e respondendo telepaticamente)- Valeu... me passa mesmo? Tô esperando, hein?**

_**Nani começa a rir do nada e a fazer sinal de positivo para o ariano, que sorri safadamente.**_

**LUNE (desconfiada)- Mu-chan, você está com uma cara de quem tá aprontando alguma... e do que você está rindo, Nani?**

**NANI/MU- Naaada, Lulu!**

**SHION- Zero?! Ora essa! Tenho dezoito anos agora! Deixa eu curtir, véi! Na minha primeira juventude não existia TV... nem rádio... nem as revistinhas do Shaka!!! Sabe o que é crescer tendo de depender inteiramente da imaginação?!**

**AFRODITE- ¬¬° "Véi"?!**

**MU (sem-jeito)- Er... acho que um filme desses com o Milo não ia ser muito agradável de assistir... ia estar mais pra comédia... francamente, ele não faz o meu tipo! Agora, o roteiro é interessante, se eu encontrasse alguma Eva... (olha sem disfarce para Lune)**

**LUNE (corada)- Eh... nem vem! Não sou dessas!**

**SAGA- "Não faz o meu tipo"... e aquela aposta, hein?**

**MU- SÓ uma aposta...**

**MDM- Macumba?! **_**Io no **_**fiz **_**niente **_**contra você! Por mim o Milo que se ferre, você sabe...**

**MILO- ¬¬ Valeu, amigão...**

**LUNE- Valeu pela **_**review, **_**Nani... e que bom que essa fic serviu pelo menos pra te animar, né? Um beijo...**

**---**

**LUNE- ANY-CHAN!!! o/ Belezaaa???**

**MILO- Aninha? Aninha!!! Meu docinho, me tira daqui... eu... peraí... Aiolia, Kamus e Shaka?! Pensei que eu fosse o único!!!**

**LUNE (dupla pontada no coração)- É, eu sei, minha amiga... o Kamyo e o Shakito são tão perfeitos...!**

**NANI- Hunf! Claro, você aaaama esse loiro aguado...**

_**Shaka o fuzila com o olhar – o que, devido à sua nova aparência cheia de trancinhas, não resultou num efeito muito intimidante.**__**Convenhamos: ele nunca pareceu tanto uma Barbie...**_

**MAIA- É... e ainda esse Icebox...**

**_Kamus vira a cara para Maia, que ri._**

**MILO- Realmente, eu concordo... quanto antes acabar, melhor...**

**LUNE- Um beijo, Aninha! Espero que goste deste capítulo!**

**TODA A GALERA- Té mais, Aninhaaaa!!! Ahn... e aguarde o próximo capítulo, fia, como eu te disse ... hehehe!**

**---**

**LUNE- DANDA!!! Muito obrigada pela sua **_**review!**_

**MILO- ¬¬ Ria, ria da desgraça alheia... eu não sei por que SÓ EU não acho graça nessa tragédia grega...**

**SHAKA (agitando seus cabelos rastafári)- EU dei piti?! Continuo discordando, minha cara... embora fique muito aliviado em saber que você não machucaria nenhum de nós. Pra ser sincero, desde que começou esta fic percebi o quanto somos vulneráveis a ficwriters rancorosos...**

**MU- É, dá até medo!**

**MAIA- Nem sei por que estão preocupados! A Lune ama vocês de paixão!**

**MU- Mas faz a gente passar por cada uma...**

**SHAKA- É... e, bom, o que eu faço não é errado... é só que não fica bem eu sair espalhando por aí. Eu sou humano também, poxa! E só falei aquilo pro Mu porque ele mereceu! Dedo-duro... pra que foi mencionar hentai naquela conversa?!**

**MU- É, se o seu não tá na reta tá tudo bem, né? Você me acha um amor? (corando) Obrigado! Eu não saio muito porque, por infelicidade, fui tratar de proteger logo a primeira casa... tá, eu às vezes vou a Jamiel, mas é sempre a trabalho... e... é verdade, sim... (escarlate) eu sou virgem... mas quem sabe isso não mude um dia? (olha estranhamente para Lune, que cora)**

**LUNE- Eh... mudando de assunto, né?**

**DOHKO (cheio de si)- É, eu sei... uma raridade! Bonito, sábio, simpático... tô só aguardando cartinhas ...**

**AFRODITE- ¬¬° "Cartinhas"?! Cara, seja bem-vindo à Internet!**

**KAMUS (dando um tapinha na cabeça do escorpiano e forçando um sorriso)- **_**Je **_**sou amigo dele, então tenho liberdade suficiente para zoá-lo. Se ele conseguir garotas **_**non**_** é problema meu, mas pelo menos o Afrodite ele conquistou com aquelas fotos, hahahaha!**

**MDM- **_**Mia **_**cara **_**bambina, io **_**sei bem que sangue italiano não é uma característica, é um dom. Sempre achei que o Kurumada me prejudicou... **_**io **_**sei que mereço muito mais na série, mas tenho que ser modesto... se quiser me conhecer melhor...**

**MAIA (furiosa)- Más... ca... ra!!!**

**MDM- Se me fizer trancinhas igual às do Shaka eu prometo parar!**

**KANON- Eu, mais homem? (estufa o peito) Obrigado! Claro, você pode ter um pouquinho de dúvida a esse respeito, que eu ficaria muito feliz em sanar!**

**SAGA (dando um pedala no irmão)- Sei que também me acha bonito, e agradeço. Só não gostei de uma coisa... eu pareço menos homem que o meu irmão?! Tá, eu entendi o que você quis dizer, mas a galera não vai mais me deixar em paz... (gargalhadas ao fundo)**

**LUNE- Você não se estendeu demais! Eu sou muuuito pior, hahahaha! Beijos meus e de toda a galera!**

**---**

**LUNE- NYAH!!! Beleza, fia? ****Mas quer falar com todo o mundo? Calma, hehehe!**

**NANI- É, eu sou o bom, e não me canso de dizer. Sem a MINHA grandiosa idéia, esse estrupício ainda estaria vagando incólume por aí... (dá um pedala em Milo, que o fuzila com o olhar)**

**SHAKA- Er... estou acostumado a ser amado e, no entanto, servir de saco de pancada às ficwriters. De qualquer forma, creio que um homem santo seja bem menos interessante, não?**

**MU- Hehehe, valeu! Eu também acho você legal à beça, a gente se diverte bastante nas fics, né? (baixa a voz) Só não espalha pra Lune não ficar brava... taurina ciumenta é fogo...**

**AFRODITE (largando Milo imediatamente)- Meu lado homem? He! Modéstia à parte, espero que esteja preparada para conhecê-lo... e me sinto lisonjeado por esse pedido! Direta, você, não? Hehehe... prefiro assim, mesmo!**

**DOHKO- Pode me ajudar ? Então já sabe onde me encontrar lá na Grécia, hehehe!**

**AFRODITE- Gente, e eu?!**

**DOHKO- Ah, nem vem! Sempre quis ter netos... mas pra isso preciso ter filhos primeiro !**

**KANON- Ensinar a dar risada maléfica? (olha para o irmão)**

**SAGA- É fácil. Tudo o que você tem a fazer é pensar em coisas malignas, como fazer o Milo pagar mico, colocar pó de mico no pijama do irmão...**

**KANON- AHÁ!!! EU SABIA!!! Foi você, seu...!**

**SAGA (desconversando)- Foi só um exemplo, maninho! Ah, coisas tão más como dominar o mundo, comer pudim de leite condensado antes do jantar... e não escovar os dentes depois, ainda por cima!**

**TODOS- ¬¬°**

**KANON (revirando os olhos)- Por que será que você é menos homem, né, Saga?**

**SAGA (sem dar atenção ao irmão)- Enfim... daí vem naturalmente, HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA...!!!**

**MILO- Então ajuda e acaba de uma vez! (murcha na poltrona) Esqueci... nunca adianta pedir, mesmo...**

**SHURA- Uepa! ****Quem sabe **_**yo no puedo **_**figurar entre **_**los caballeros de tu corazón, chica?**_**Espero me divertir muito com **_**usted! **_**"Gostoso"? **_**Muchas gracias **_

**MDM- Acho que não adianta, espanhol... (sorrisão) Casar? Bom... **_**io **_**penso que ainda sou muito novo pra isso, **_**ma **_**a gente podia se conhecer melhor... e, claro, essa sua disposição em aceitar meus **_**hobbies **_**é um ponto a favor... (cala-se ao ver o olhar de Maia)**

**LUNE- Todos te mandamos um senhor beijo, Nyah! Até a próxima!**

**---**

**MAIA- Olhaí, Lune, é a minha **_**review!**_

**LUNE- Bom, a primeira parte eu já te respondi, né? Nussa, eu passo um tempão sem atualizar, aí dá nisso, hehehe! Mas já te disse que morro de rir com suas fics!**

**SHAKA- VOCÊ não pode me dar lições de moral, moça! Oras... ficam me zoando, dizendo que sou virgem e tudo mais, e depois vêm fingir que estão chocados... tô perdendo a paciência, já... (enrolando uma das trancinhas no dedo) E você quer que ele me bata?! Tô de mal...**

**MU- Como você pôde ver, Maia, eu não parti pra ignorância... então o "rostinho" dele tá inteiro pra Lune... agora, quem tá aqui no colo dela sou EU, então nem vou ligar muito... (aperta Lune contra si) Ela é MINHA, já disse pra você!**

**LUNE- Queeem disse que eu ligo pro que esse aracnídeo rosna?! Eu pego esses três lindos MESMO, e que se dane! Quanto aos outros, faça bom proveito, se quiser. Mas já te disse que esses gêmeos são... interessantes...**

**KANON- Aah, mesmo, Lu-chan? ****(vai abraçá-la, mas a cara feia de Mu o intimida. Ele recua, e Maia o agarra)**

**MAIA- Não! (mostra a língua para Lune e puxa Saga também) MEEEUS!!!**

**LUNE- Tá bom, tá bom... mas depois das trancinhas no Shaka você bem podia me compensar...**

**MILO- ¬¬ Polígamas pervas...**

**KAMUS- Olha quem fala, o senhor da inocência...**

**LUNE (olhando para Milo)- Quanto ao **_**lemon... **_**por que não? Um dia, quem sabe... (Milo se encolhe)**

**KAMUS- Ah, mexer no Chucrut **_**non **_**exige muito... e o Santuário, claro, tem fibra ótica... (baixa a voz) me parece que foi treta da Saori pro templo dela, a gente aproveitou e fez uns "gatos" pras nossas casas, mas não espalha... (a voz volta ao normal) Tá, sei que **_**non **_**gosta muito de mim, mas acredite, esse "SexMachine" **_**non**_** é com o Milo! (olha estranhamente para Lune. Maia acompanha o olhar com um sorriso zombeteiro para a garota)**

**LUNE (vermelha, defendendo-se)- Nem vem! Não fiz nada disso... querem parar de ficar me encarando quando falam alguma coisa estranha?!**

**DOHKO (enternecido)- Que bom que achou fofo! Quanto ao filho... você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Eu não tenho filho, preciso tê-lo primeiro pra depois ser avô... e então, topa ?**

**MAIA- Vou pensaaar no seu caso... velho tarado!**

**DOHKO- He! Dançar funk? Pois é... rejuvenescer uns séculos dá mais ânimo... e neeem vou ligar pro "velho tarado", que eu sei que muita gatinha por aí tá louquinha pra experimentar, tá? (mostra a língua)**

**MILO- ¬¬ Vou ser objetivo com você: NÃO gostei do papo do Chucrut e NÃO gostei do apelido. Aff... você precisa de terapia, sim, mas não pra relaxar... e eu lá tenho cara de brinquedinho antiestresse?! Pô...**

**AFRODITE- Faço carinho siiim, minha linda... (senta-se ao lado de Maia no sofá e deita a cabeça dela em seu colo para fazer cafuné – que fofo!) Já li essa fic, e devo confessar que ando um pouco promíscuo... mas se eu pensar em mais alguém eu peço. Hummm... O MILUCHOOO!!! Posso? (cara pidona)**

**MILO- Zeeeeus, me deixem em paaaaz!!!**

**MAIA- Posso providenciar isso... embora eu ache que o pingüim vá ficar chateado...**

**KAMUS- **_**Je??? **_**Sai fora!!! Que faça bom proveito!**

**MDM (cara de cachorrinho abandonado)- Você não faria isso **_**con me, **_**faria? Você pula nos outros cavaleiros e não deixa eu ser gentil com as garotas?! Ah, vá, prometo recompensar você...**

**MAIA (entregue às carícias de Afrodite)- Vou pensar no seu caso, italiano... pega a senha e entra na fila...**

**LUNE (rindo da cara do italiano)- Boa iniciativa a sua, de recomendar fics! E agradeço, hehehe! Pode fazer um jabazinho básico das suas por aqui também, eu as adoro, mesmo! Um beijo, te adoro, minha linda!**

**CAVALEIROS EM CORO (que gracinha! xD)- Um beijooo!!! (abraço coletivo na Maia)**

**---**

**LUNE- AYUKI-SAN! ****Que bom que tá seguindo o meu conselho, hehehe! E espero que tenha rido mais com este capítulo (cruzando os dedos em torcida)! Booom... quanto ao Chucrut, sem comentários... foi chocante, realmente...**

**MILO- Que bizarro... tem gente que REALMENTE TEM fetiche por homem de avental com rodo na mão?! Tô com medo...**

**AFRODITE (carinha inocente)- Como assiiiim? Hehehe... mais adiante veremos essa minha comu, e você vai poder tirar suas próprias conclusões ...**

**SHAKA/MU- EMPRESTA MESMO??? (calam-se ante os olhares abismados dos outros)**

**SHAKA (vermelho)- Ahem... nada contra garotas lerem... garotas também têm hormônios...**

**MU (mais vermelho ainda)- Sim, direitos iguais... e, olha só, Lune, hentai dá idéias! (olhando estranho) Shaka, empresta alguns seus pra ela!**

**LUNE (vermelhaça)- MU!!!**

**MU- Ué... pro **_**lemon **_**com o Milo, hehehe!**

**MILO- Zeus, esse povo é psicótico!!! Sabe, quem gosta de um cara tão pentelho como o Kamus precisa **_**mesmo **_**de alguém mais quente pra mostrar o que realmente é bom! (olha furioso para Lune)**

**KAMUS (corando ante o olhar de Ayuki-san)- Eh... mesmo? Eu também... adoro o outono e o inverno...**

**MILO- ¬¬ Fingindo-se de santinho porque tem medo da Lune, né? Quem não te conhece que te compre, francês...**

**AFRODITE- Guloso, eeeu?! ****Mas, convenhamos, é tão difícil escolher! Olha, eu posso te deixar até dois douradinhos, que tal o Dohko e o Shion? Não gosto de frutas muito amadurecidas, se me entende...**

**DOHKO/SHION- ¬¬**

**LUNE- Neeem precisa pedir, é claro que continuo, é uma delícia isso aqui! Valeu pela **_**review!**_** Beijooos de todo o mundo!**

**---**

**LUNE- Aew, DEBY!!! ****Beleza? Valeu pela **_**review**_**, hehehe!**

**SHAKA- Como pode nos comparar a esse Escorpião tarado?! A gente não trata as garotas como ele faz!**

**MILO- Isso porque não **_**tem **_**nenhuma garota no páreo pra vocês tratarem de alguma forma...**

**MU- Quem disse que não? (olha para Lune) E eu nunca disse que era santo... e, como o Shaka já disse, a gente não tá fazendo nada de errado, poxa!**

**LUNE- Do hentai pode até ser... mas ela tá se referindo àquele barraco. E nesse capítulo foi pior, né? Que baixaria...**

**NANI- Ah, mas foi com classe, ahauahuahuaha!!!**

**SHAKA- Pelo menos isso...**

**LUNE- Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, Deby! Beijos de todos aqui nessa bagunça!**

**---**

**LUNE- Olá, HYDORA! ****Eu vou te confessar: também rio muito com o que essa turma apronta. E não é só nas minhas fics, não! A galera realmente capricha, às vezes tô lendo fics na biblioteca da faculdade e fico roxa tentando segurar as gargalhadas, chego a chorar de riso reprimido, hehehe! Que bom que a minha fic também esteja engraçada!**

**MILO (apavorado)- ACIDENTE?! Zeus, isso tá indo longe demais... pelo amor dos seus filhinhos e netinhos que ainda estão por vir, Lune, não vá pegar tão pesado!**

**LUNE- É uma boa idéia, Hydora, realmente... mas não irei matá-lo não. Tenho amigas apaixonadas por ele que me linchariam, tenho certeza de que só tenho o apoio das miletes nessa zorra porque prometi devolvê-lo vivo. Mas não prometi "inteiro", né? Hehehe! Mas se isso acontecer, vai ser um acidente bizarro, eu prometo! Vou tentar, pelo menos, né?**

**AFRODITE- \o/ Fic minha? Ebaaa!!! Olha, ela é pisciana também! Um beijão... mas... eu, difamando o nosso signo?! Como pode dizer isso do cavaleiro mais lindo, mais perfumado, mais educado, mais humilde e mais PERFEITO, que ainda representa o signo mais tudo de bom?!**

**NANI- Apoiado! **_**Pisces rules!!!**_

**LUNE- ¬¬° Uiai... mas que bom, fic nova a caminho, hehehe! Pra ser sincera, também tenho uma fic do Dite saindo do forno – claro, fia, um jabazinho sempre é bom, né? – que apareceu na minha cabeça por causa desta fic aqui! Veremos se também terá boa aceitação... bom, quero ler sua fic do Dite ! Sei que demorei muito a responder, minhas atualizações estão a passo de tartaruga, infelizmente, mas se precisar de ajuda minha pra qualquer coisa, disponha! Mande uma PM, e talz, ou quem sabe eu te adicione no MSN? Tem problema? Será um prazer ajudar no que eu puder! Um beijão de todos aqui!**

**AFRODITE- Beijinhos, piscianaaa!!! o/**

**---**

**LUNE- KAO-CHAN!!! Tudo boooom??? Que bom que tá gostando da fic! Espero que continue assim, hehehe! Medinho de deixar a peteca cair...**

**MILO- Aah, assim me deixa melhor... sei que não pode me ajudar – e que tá rindo de tudo isso! – , mas pelo menos uma boa alma me consola em vez de atirar pedras, né? Espero realmente que seja só nesta fic, e que haja um final feliz pra mim... bom, acho que vai ser inédito nesta fic, mas um beijão pra você!**

**SAGA/KANON (babando)- Verdaaade?! Só acreditamos vendo !!! (levam um pedala da Maia)**

**MAIA (ameaçadora)- Comportem-se, rapazes!**

**SAGA/KANON- Sim, mamãe! (levam outro pedala)**

**DOHKO- Aproveitar?! E precisa pedir?! Por que não se junta a nós?!**

**SHION (animadão)- Sim... o terror das noites gregas está de volta! (olhares espantados) Er... deixa pra lá...**

**KAMUS- Eeei, se quiser ver as fotos, tenho até hoje! Eu tava mostrando pra Lune e pra Maia aqui... chega mais! Se quiser posso te enviar por MSN, a Lune poderia me fazer esse favor...**

**SHAKA (fazendo-se de inocente)- Os quietinhos são os piores?! Como assim?**

**MU (ainda recostado no colo de Lune, sem perder a oportunidade)- É o que eu vivo falando pra Lune... e **_**mostrando, **_**também...**

**MAIA (olhando entre espantada e zombeteira para Lune)- Cooomo???**

**MDM (admirado)- Quem diria... então, projeto de Buda, vai sair perdendo nessa?!**

**_Shaka passa os dedos pelas trancinhas, parecendo absorto em pensamentos, e não responde. Está, porém, ligeiramente corado._**

**MAIA- Um dia ainda vou conhecer os seus podres, Lune...**

**LUNE- Er.. eeeeu??? ****Tenho não, fia! (sorriso colgate)**

**NANI- Não estamos sendo cruéis! Acredite, eu poderia fazer muito pior, a Lune é que tem um coração de manteiga derretida...**

**LUNE- Bom, é que eu quero sair viva daqui, né? Não se esqueça, Nani, de que as miletes estão de olho na gente!**

**AFRODITE- Siiim, querida, eu tenho um peso pros dois lados... na fic de níver pra Maia você pôde comprovar isso . Eu só tô resistindo em GI pro final ser mais romântico, sabe... é igual novela mexicana, tem que segurar audiência... mas, realmente, a bunda do Milo é tuuudo de bom! Quanto ao "quem sabe um dia nós...", saiba que eu captei a mensagem e respondo com outra pergunta: por que não ?!**

**MILO- ¬¬ Só se você ficar de fora, sueco maluco...**

**AFRODITE- Acredite, querido, a Kao, se fosse escolher, deixaria VOCÊ de fora... beijos onde você quiser, Kao, minha linda!**

**LUNE- Sem dúvida, hahaha! Beijos de todos, Kao querida!**

**---**

**LUNE- SRTA. LAILA, tudo bom? Er... esse penname é baseado em Kaleido Star, né? Eu assistia... era legal, hehehe! Morria de dó da Sakura, maaas... fazer o quê? Realmente – voltando a Saint Seiya, hehehe! – esse Santuário tá se revelando um antro, viu? Já viu o que aconteceu neste capítulo?!**

**MILO- ¬¬ Outra que gosta de me ver mal... eeei, sai pra lá com essa idéia de **_**lemon!!!**_** E, realmente, esse trocadilho foi PÉSSIMO... (ignorando as risadas de todos, exceto Kamus) não vai se defender, pingüim???**

**_Em vez de responder, Kamus se aproxima de Milo, muito sério. Observa-o amarrado à cadeira por um momento, e não nega a si mesmo estar gostando muito daquela visão. Acaricia-lhe o rosto moreno e se permite um ligeiro sorriso ao encarar aqueles olhos azuis. De repente, como se tomasse uma decisão, passa sua mão pela nuca do grego e o puxa delicadamente, mas com firmeza, para um tórrido b..._**

**KAMUS- PAROU POR AÍ!!! QUE QUE É ISSO, LUNE??? Achei que me amasse!**

**LUNE- Só testando, hehehe! E mostrando ao Escorpião que tenho poder pra cumprir minhas ameaças!**

**MILO (cujos olhos estavam fechados)- Er... hein? P-pára com isso, Lune, por favor... (vermelho)**

**LUNE- Será que vale a pena continuar com essa cena, Srta. Laila? (sinais negativos desesperados de Kamus e Milo ao fundo) Quero a sua opinião, e a de toda a galera. Realmente, quem sabe no decorrer da fic, né? Mas com certeza seria uma cena bem mais densa e detalhada, hehehe!**

**AFRODITE- Aah, mas foi tão lindo...! (cala-se ante os olhares assassinos do casal... ops, de Kamus e Milo)**

**MAIA- Realmente, Lune, acho que devia continuar...**

**LUNE- Quem sabe? Bom, obrigada pela sua **_**review **_**e espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos de todos – menos do Kamus e do Milo, eu acho... (olha para os dois cavaleiros furiosos) Enfim, até mais!**

**---**

**LUNE- Oiê, BEAUTYMOON!!! ****Realmente essa fic tá uma bagunça – reflexo da mente maluca desta ficwriter que vos fala, hehehe!**

**KANON- Acha mesmo que eu sou lindo? Obrigado!**

**LUNE- ¬¬° Precisa de óculos??? Ela disse "SAGA"!!!**

**KANON- Mas somos GÊMEOS, pô!!!**

**SAGA- É, mas, como ela mesma disse, o único FODA sou EU!!! Finalmente alguém que compreenda!**

**DOHKO- Siiim, uma libriana!!! Como filhos de Vênus, deve ser bem bonitinha, hein? Realmente, tô com TUDO em cima, se me entende ...**

**MILO- Realmente, tadinho de mim... me ajuda, vá... aah!!! Finalmente alguma garota que admita minha BELEZA!!! Se quiser conhecê-la mais de perto... epa! Como assim, só ganho nesse quesito?! Magoei... embora pelo menos ganhe em um, né? (olha zombeteiro para Kamus) A não ser que haja um prêmio pro picolé mais sem-gosto do Zodíaco...**

**NANI- Pois é, fica me contrariando mas tá adorando isso aqui, né? Realmente, isso é surreal, a parte do Chucrut, então! Agora, acompanhou o barraco deste capítulo?! A cada capítulo estou me espantando mais com o nível em que esses caras estão chegando...**

**LUNE- A gente só tem a agradecer os elogios, Beautymoon! Claro, a gente tenta satisfazer a galera, espero que tudo continue indo bem! Quanto à série... ué, sabe que é uma boa idéia, até?**

**_Houve uma grande comoção na sala com essa frase! Afrodite, Saga e Kanon abraçam Maia com medo, Aiolia, Aiolos e Shura se abraçam ajoelhados e iniciam uma corrente de orações, MdM folheia um livro de bolso à procura de alguma coisa para "fechar o corpo", Dohko murmura uma desculpa qualquer e tenta se esgueirar porta afora (só que ela está trancada), Shion tenta a janela, mesmo, mas não consegue escapar. Mu, Shaka e Kamus praticamente pulam sobre Lune fazendo mil juras de amor eterno (aah, que lindo!). Nani e Milo, que nada têm a temer, apenas riem, sacanas, do desespero alheio._**

**LUNE (afastando com muito pesar seu trio favorito, embora mantendo Mu em seu colo)- Não precisam ficar com medo... **_**ainda. **_**Tenho outras fics em mente... caaaalma, povo...**

**SAGA (tentando descontrair)- Siiim, eu deixei o melhor pro final... dedicado à nossa querida Beautymoon, aí vai o meu melhor refrão... (toma ar, empertiga-se e...) MOOOOORRA SEIYAAAAAAA!!!**

**_A milhares de quilômetros dali, um tijolo, sabe-se lá como, acerta em cheio a cabeça de Seiya – eita refrão poderoso! Mas como a cabeça do pangaré é muito dura (além de oca), foi o tijolo que se partiu. Seiya sequer percebeu, pois não houve qualquer vibração em sua cabeça – como sabemos, ondas mecânicas não se propagam no vácuo..._**

**LUNE (em meio aos risos e abraços a Saga por mais esse momento comovente)- Espero que tenha gostado! A gente se vê... beijos de todos nós!!!**

**---**

**LUNE- NATHALIE-CHAAAN!!! Tudo bom, menina? Que bom que adorou, hehehe! Espero que continue acompanhando essa doideira!**

**MILO- Ué... o avental se põe é na frente, não?**

**KANON- Geeente, você andou adivinhando um tópico a se debater no próximo capítulo?! Psé, vai conhecer a minha teoria a respeito da "ingenuidade" do Milo...**

**KAMUS- ¬¬ Lá vem besteira...**

**MILO- Mas eu JAMAIS pularia no Pingüim só de avental! Certamente seria mal-interpretado... e vai que o cara gosta, né? Credo!**

**KAMUS- QUEM fechou os olhos naquela hora, na maior cara de "final de filme"???**

**MILO- QUEM foi que avançou?!**

**KAMUS- A culpa é dela! (aponta Lune, que se sacode de riso reprimido)**

**MU- E-eu? N-não mostrei nada, não!**

**SHAKA- E AI de você se se atrevesse!**

**MU- Que tesão o quê! Eu sou é MACHO!**

**TODOS (exceto o Shaka – afinal, o dele tava na reta, também! – segurando o riso)- Pfff...!**

**MU- É verdade, querem ver?!**

**LUNE (intimidada com o olhar que ele lhe lança)- Eeepa!!! Parou a discussão!**

**SHION- Eu não sou um garotinho... já estou bem crescidinho! Mas, convenhamos, eu JAMAIS tive cara de uva passa...**

**DOHKO- Claro, morreu na flor da idade!**

**SHION- Ah, não enche, você!**

**LUNE- Bom, agradeço a **_**review**_**... e quem dera eu atualizasse rápido como você, mas não dá... olha o tamanho que meus textos ficam! Mas espero que tenha paciência, hehehe! Beijos meus e do povo aqui!**

**---**

**LUNE- Bom, encerra-se aqui este capítulo gigantesco... bom, cenas do próximo capítulo? Lá vai...**

**_Trilha sonora: "Requiem for a dream" – a já tarimbada trilha sonora dos trailers de "Senhor dos Anéis"... enquanto imagens indistintas passam velozmente..._**

_- Ele me paga..._

_---_

_- Sempre achei que houvesse alguma coisa entre os dois..._

_---_

_- O que dizia das minhas agulhas, Kanon?_

_- Er... que doem..._

_- Ainda bem que não se esqueceu._

_---_

_- O Sol nasceu vermelho... vai morrer alguém hoje..._

_- Que legal!_

_---_

_- Todo o mundo já sabe, Milo..._

_---_

-_ You... shall not... paaaass!!! _**(ei, peraí… não era pra isso estar aqui!)**

**---**

**_MILO- Promoção?! Que ridículo! Que promoção???_**

_**LUNE- Vamos fazer uma espécie de fic de fichas... diferente...**_

_---_

**Oooh... (finalzinho da música dramática do _trailer_)**

**LUNE- Um dia... antes que as estrelas virem pó... haverei de postar essa bendita continuação! **_**Gomen**_** pelo capítulo gigantesco... pela demora na atualização... e peço que tenham paciência, hehehe! Ah, sim, e mandem **_**reviews, **_**claro! Beijos pra todos, e até a próxima! Maiaaaa!!! Que tal um rocambole de morango?**

**MAIA (sorrisão)- Okays!**

**NANI (dignamente)- Não, obrigado...**

**LUNE- Tem **_**petit gateau **_**também, eu mesma fiz!**

**NANI- Ah, então eu quero!**

**MILO (animado)- Eu também quero!**

_**Lune, Maia, Nani e mais alguns cavaleiros saem da sala em direção à cozinha, deixando Afrodite e Milo sozinhos...**_

**MILO- Ei! Eu também quero! EEEI!!!**

**AFRODITE (aproximando-se com um sorriso maligno)- Deixa que eu te dou o que você quer, Milucho... HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA...!!!**

**MILO- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO...!!! Socorro, alguém, por Zeus!!! SOCORROOOOO!!! ALGUÉÉÉÉÉM!!!**

**_O pedido desesperado ecoa pelo apartamento..._**

_**CONTINUA ...**_


End file.
